


Around The World

by Ova



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fights, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Shower Sex, i'll tag more as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ova/pseuds/Ova
Summary: A massive snow storm in Canada leads Turkey and Greece being stranded in a motel; What happens after, only time will tell.





	1. Brat, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys like this tell me and I'll continue to keep posting, I got a lot for this one.  
> This is my first time posting a fic so tell me if anything is off.  
> But other than that, enjoy! <3

“Kahretsin...” An angry Turkey muttered under his breath. This was not what he wanted. He grumbled as he walked through the wide meeting hall looking for that bastard, Greece. It wasn't Greece's fault really, he didn't set it up this way. No, that was Germany's fault. Even after a yelling match over the idea, it had got him nowhere sadly. 

Due to the repairs that need to be done to the normal meeting room, thanks to a fight America and England had had, the next World meeting would have to be held elsewhere. After some debates and arguing the result was that the next meeting would be held in Canada; of all places in the Northern Territories. It would have been all fine and well if there wasn't an issue on transportation. He would have to carpool with Greece there, causing him to curse under his breath at the thought. He barely knew how to get there, especially by car of all things, and now he had to suffer a road trip there with Greece?That was just the cherry on top of his, now ruined, day.

**[Yellowknife Airport, Yellowknife, Northwest Territories, Canada]**

Heracles waited by his car, at the airport of course. They had already flown from their countries to Canada, and now had to drive through snow just to get to this meeting. He yawned, honestly not having the least care in the world to be here. Especially since he had to drive a certain Turkish man. God how he hated him. Or did he? He wasn't quite sure nor did he care to figure that out. He hated him and that was that... Right? He sighed once more holding his winter coat closer around him. God was it cold here. Not like his home country at all. He wanted to be there, not here. He saw a very angry Turk coming out of the airport and weakly waved him over. ' _This will be a fun ride._ ' He thought dryly to himself before hurrying to the driver's seat, not being able to take the cold any longer.

Sadiq looked out over the airport and chuckled dryly. It was amazing how cold it was, not like back home. No this was nothing like home. It made him feel slightly homesick looking at the heavy snow falling from the sky. He forced himself to walk through the airport looking for Heracles and his car. Luckily it didn't take too long to spot and he jogged over to it. He went to the back of the car and placed his luggage inside the trunk. ' _Next time I'm bringing gloves._ ' Sadiq thought to himself as the cold wind nipped at his exposed hands. He drew a breath and entered the passenger side of the car.

“This is going to be one hell of a trip huh...” He muttered to Heracles as he adjusted himself in the seat. That was when Heracles had noticed Sadiq had finally entered his car. 

“Finally... I thought you wouldn't show up...” He muttered, sounding almost bored with the trip already as he started up the car to get it warm. It was clear the Greek was also freezing. Neither of them were used to this weather after all. “If you call having to be in this white stuff fun. Sure, it'll be a blast...” He muttered out once more as the car began to push forward. However, it seemed like the car wasn't having a very easy time, driving in the snow. Why hadn't he just rented a car? Why had his government insisted on shipping his own, personal, car over? With a sigh he continued to try and push the vehicle to her limits, but it seemed that he couldn't go over roughly 5 miles per hour; And the storm was only getting worse. The meeting hall was at least a hours drive from the airport... But Heracles remained silent. Honestly he wasn't one to talk... And besides, the Turk and he weren't always on the best of terms, as far as he cared to recall. Sadiq scoffed as he watched Heracles try, attempt, and fail to move vehicle faster through the snowy road. Now in a different situation he would have laughed at this pathetic scene of Greece trying to get through this but sadly he was a part of this too.

“Who the hell sent you this car anyways? It's fucking crap. It'll take us years to get to the meeting in this.” He muttered, breaking the silence. “Looks like the snow is coming down harder too...” His face twisted in disgust as he peered out the window, looking at the white haze assaulting them.

“My government. They didn't feel like paying the money for a good car. They were cutting corners just to get me here...” Heracles stated rather flatly, not really wanting to complain about it. They were here, it wasn't much he could do. Plus, everyone knew his government was facing hardships when it came to money. That honestly didn't help matters either. Little did the Turk know, but as he said it, it had begun to snow harder as they got onto a stretch of road with hardly anyone on it. The car began to move only barely, and eventually began to sputter out and die. ' _Great... Just what I needed..._ ' Heracles tried restarting the now dead car, with no luck. “We... Might have a problem...” The Greek stated obviously, although he did look severely annoyed by this predicament. Sadiq's eyes widened and his thoughts were cut short as he heard the engine of the car stall out.

“The hell!?” He yelled angrily. He ignored the Greek bickering at the wheel as he got out the car and moved to the, now, smoking hood of the car. Opening the hood made a blast of smoke hit his face, causing him to go into a loud coughing fit. Covering his mouth with his sleeve, he waved the smoke away with his other hand so he could get a better look at the damages. ' _Looks like we must have pushed the car too hard and the engine overheated._ ' He thought idly, assessing it in his head. Cursing loudly he hit the edge of the hood with his fist, making a dent in the cold metal. If he wasn't pissed off before, then he was now. He didn't know who to be angrier at; Germany for the shitty idea to go out here, Greece for stalling out the car, which wasn't really his fault but the Turk didn’t care at the moment, or Canada for having a stupid country with weather like this.

Heracles could hear Sadiq swearing up a storm outside in Turkish as he glanced up from his wheel to the man outside. ' _Man..._ ' This wasn't what he needed. If anything, he still wished he was in bed today. God would he have loved to be anywhere but here at this moment. He didn't need to deal with the angry Turk's temper. But as he saw him just stand out there, he couldn't help to think how stupid he must be. He was going to freeze out there! It did them no good to try and push the car in this type of weather, plus they could hopefully call for help, right? Hopefully they had a signal... Heracles opened the door the best he could as he yelled out towards the very angry Turk.

“Get back in here before you freeze, idiot. We can call one of the other nations for help.” He called over the storm's winds and the Turk's swearing, before diving back in and slamming the door. God, he had let most of the heat out by doing that, and began to shiver. ' _This is going to be one hell of a long day, with the last person I'd like to spend it with..._ ' He thought to himself as he cursed in Greek. He noted though the Turk was coming back to sit in the car. Sadiq let out one more swear after hearing Heracles calling out to him. He was right. They had a better chance getting one of the other nations to help than to try and bring life back to this dead hunk of metal. Sadiq slammed the hood back down and walked back to the passenger side of the car, getting back in. He noted that the inside of the car had definitely dropped in temperature. He glanced over at the Greek man who looked as tired and as frustrated as he was right now. There would be no point in getting into a yelling match with him, it wouldn't get them anywhere. Turkey let out a deep sigh and started to rummage through his pockets for his cell phone. Luckily he hadn't forgotten it back at home and took it out, turning it on. The phone made an annoying beeping noise at it flashed with low battery warning sign and then let him access his contacts. He swiped through for a bit and landed on Germany. He clicked on the call button and put the iPhone to his ear. It rang three times before going dead, causing the Turk to pull it away from his ear.

“What is it this time…?” Sadiq grumbled, looking confused as he inspected his phone again. “No bars...” He groaned as he tried pressing more buttons while looking for the solution. Heracles glanced at the Turk and was surprised, to say the least, that he hadn't started a shouting match with him like usual when he was upset. It was odd of him not too, but maybe he was over thinking it. It wasn't like he wanted to fight, at any rate, it was just strange... ' _We've never gotten along, it seems. Or maybe we just both think we hadn't?_ ' He wondered for a moment before his thoughts were broken by Sadiq seeming to get even more annoyed at his phone.

“Lovely... And here my phone is dead somewhere in the car...” Heracles wasn't known for using the crappy phone he had. He didn't have a nice one like the rest of the other nations. Not like he talked to many people anyways. He would much rather enjoy napping and lazing around with his cats. It was always annoying to keep up with others. Especially if they were anything like America. He dreaded the thought of seeing some of the other nations again. “Looks like we'll have to wait out the storm and then try to find a place nearby....” He suggested but it was more of a statement than it was offering the Turk a choice in the matter. Neither of them knew this country, nor were used to her weather. It wouldn't do them any good to go around getting lost and freezing to death out there. “In the meantime... At least we don't have to deal with that awful meeting...” He mumbled more to himself as he sunk into his seat, trying to become smaller to soak in his own body heat, which was quickly fading. It was obvious he was freezing by how much he was shivering.

“Yes, we will have to find a place to hide out in for a while, but it's too bad that neither of us knows where to go in the god forsaken country,” Sadiq replied bitterly. Maybe they could make it to a house or building somewhere if they went out and walked, But it was clear that they were in a middle of a storm now, and it would be a surprise if either of them would make it 10 feet out there without keeling over.

He noticed Greece shivering out the corner of his eye. He was really cold too, now that he was thinking about it. He **did** have cold winters in his country that he'd had to deal with before... Especially in the Eastern part of the plateaus of his country, but he wasn’t so sure if Heracles could handle this weather for too long. He was starting to feel slightly bad for the other nation. The weather must have been messing with him now if he was starting to think about the well being of Greece of all people, yet he did feel worried for him. “... Do you have an extra coat or blanket to wrap around yourself? You're shaking like an idiot.” He muttered to Heracles, watching the other from the corner of his eye.

Heracles glanced over at the Turk. He wasn't sure why he felt his chest tighten at the others show of concern. It must be the lack of heat getting to him. Why would Sadiq be concerned about his well being? Heracles was confused and it probably showed a bit. But he decided to brush it off. Best not to start a fight when they **had** to put up with each other. ' _Do I have anything else to put on?_ ' He didn't think so... He wasn't exactly expecting to be stranded of all things, let alone freezing. He wasn't used to having to prepare for this type of weather after all. He cursed at himself mentally as he should have known. It wasn't like he had ever been to this country... But still, with Canada so far above the Equator, he should have at least guessed. His gaze turned away as he spoke. It was as if he was almost ashamed to admit to the Turk that he hadn't prepared.

“S-sadly, no. I didn't plan for snow... You know I'm not used to seeing this much, if any at all.” He muttered the last part out with a soft sigh as he tried to rub his arms to warm up. But it didn't seem to do much good, for the car only seemed to get colder. At this rate Heracles thought he would freeze to death before they were able to find a warm shelter. But his gaze did drift upward, as he watched the snow twirl around the car in front of them. He had to admit, it was beautiful even if he was freezing to death in the car. “It's beautiful... Isn't it?” He decided to try and keep his mind busy. Maybe talking would help keep his mind from thinking about it. But it didn't seem to do much good. For he was honestly never good at small talk when it came to things like this. Sadiq looked at him confused for a moment, and then turned to look outside where Heracles staring.

“I guess it does look nice. Even though we are freezing to death because of it.” He sighed and turned back to the Greek. “This was a shitty idea in the first place.” Sadiq chuckled darkly. “Maybe we should just run out there and see if we can't find a place to stay at. Maybe we'll get lucky and find something. I would rather die out in the frost than in this shitty car with you, to be honest.” He complained and sunk deeper into his seat, folding his arms into his silk robe clothing. He had on a light jacket as well, but it wasn't doing much for him.

Heracles should have been annoyed with how the other was treating him. With what he had said, the 'I rather die out there than with you.' comment. But honestly he couldn't bring himself to be all that upset over it. It was just like the Turk to complain after all. It's not like he was unused to that when they were around each other. It wasn't like he minded it... Right? At any rate the Greek shook the thought from his mind as he spoke, trying to sound rather upset by what Sadiq had said.

“If you think we have a better chance out there, then by all means why don't we try. I'd rather do the same, as dying in a car with you just doesn't sound pleasing, honestly. Not with all of your complaining.” Heracles was trying to sound more upset as he glared towards the Turk from under his hood, but his comeback didn't hold the threat he wished it did. If anything it just seemed like a weak attempt to be angry and mask that what the Turk had said hurt. He cursed at himself in Greek turning his gaze away, pondering if he should say anything else.

Opting to just go for it finally and not say anything further, the Greek took the scarf he had been wearing and threw it at Sadiq. He had noticed previously Sadiq was wearing a much lighter coat than he was and would freeze to death because of the weather if he didn't have something else to help shield his face. Although Heracles wasn't sure why he cared if the Turk froze, but he did the kind gesture regardless. Heracles then made an uncomfortable attempt to leave the car. But as soon as his body hit the cold wind and snow flurry he was even colder than before which he barely deemed possible. But he began to move forward regardless. He couldn't just stand there and look like an idiot. Hopefully they found a place.

“Let's stick together.” The Greek tried to say, but it seemed rather muffled from the wind as he saw the Turk come to join him. ' _Hopefully we can do this and not freeze to death._ ' He thought as they moved forward. God it was much colder than he thought it would be. The snow stuck to his pants as Sadiq shuffled over to where Heracles was; the windchill biting though his clothing with each step. He thought he heard the other say something, but he could barely hear anything over the howling of the wind from the storm. He eventually got over to the Greek who was going much slower than himself at this point, and pressed his body against him. He wasn't going to allow the other the freeze to death here. He would make sure of that. He lifted his arm over Greece and moved him closer to his side, covering him with his own coat and some of his silk robe shielding the other from some of the snowy wind.

“Keep on moving!” He spat out over the storm, moving the scarf that Heracles had giving him away from his mouth so that he could speak. “Try to look out for a house, or cabin, or something, anything really.” He huffed as they kept moving along.

Heracles continued moving forward but before he could think too much on it, that's when he felt the Turk wrap an arm around him and bring him closer. Sadiq was shielding some of the breeze from him and he could at least feel a little body heat coming from the other man. Heracles couldn't help but feel his face flush slightly at this. Although it was probably hidden by how cold it was and probably not very noticeable if at all. He looked up for only a brief moment. Surprised being evident on his features. The Turk wasn't much taller than him but it was enough to notice he looked over before he quickly turned back to the direction they were heading. His only reply to the Turk was a nod. Figuring it was best to not try and speak, and just move forward. They both would freeze if they wasted more time after all.

Heracles' body was very welcoming of the added protection from the elements and the warmth he could slightly feel. But part of him still wondered why on earth Sadiq cared. He just admitted he didn't even want to be here with him, or in a roundabout way he had anyway. But Heracles couldn't keep thinking of that. Maybe the cold was just getting to the both of them and making the other overly nice. He kept telling himself that as the pressed forward. Hoping to whatever god was looking upon them that they'd find some place warm soon, because honestly Heracles wasn't sure if they would make it much further. Finally, though, a light of a motel sign could be seen. It didn't look to be in the best condition but... It was something and that gave him some type of hope. Heracles hoped he wasn't hallucinating though. He hoped to just get out of the cold as soon as possible and hopefully this was real. Plus being this close to the Turk was confusing him still, no matter how hard he tried not to think about it. It caused his mind to wander... He didn't need to have those confusing thoughts right now. But part of him didn't mind it, and that's the part he was trying to suppress the most because it was utterly confusing him as to why. He pointed in the direction of the sign.

“I... Think that's a motel... γαμώ. (Fuck)” He ended his statement as a gust of wind blew against them causing the Greek man to freeze further. He could even feel Sadiq shiver and that began to somewhat worry him. He moved himself closer as to help retain the body heat for both of them. But still, again, why did he care? Maybe he was just doing it for himself? Yeah that's what he'd keep telling himself! As they made there way closer to the motel. As they continued to move on Sadiq tried to think about anything to keep has mind off the bitter cold wind. Heracles' smaller frame moving against him was providing a bit of warmth, which certainly helped him a bit with that. The extra body heat felt good. He scowled as he felt a faint warmth rise to his cheeks. Was that a blush? And over something like that? He mentally kicked himself for it. He must be getting soft or something. It was the cold, yeah it was the cold and no one could tell him different! He told himself getting flustered over this own thoughts.

Wait what was Heracles looking at? He glanced over to the direction the other was pointing to and spotted a blue neon motel sign blinking in the distance. They were saved at last! But they would have to make it there first. His body was getting tired of trekking though the icy wind, and the muscles in his legs ached, protesting to each step through the deep snow that reached up to his knees now. He could tell Heracles wasn't fairing too well since some of his body weight was now leaning on his one side. A big gust of wind hit them hard and Sadiq started to shiver hard unable to keep even his teeth from chattering now. He pressed closed to the other nation hoping that it would help but it wasn't doing much. ' _I have to keep going._ ' He kept telling himself. He wasn't about to let a mere snow storm stop him, at least not yet, not now.

They finally got made it to the parking lot of the motel which seemed to be empty as far as they could tell. There was no cars in sight. Sadiq moved them over to the row of rooms on the side of the building and bought them over to the closest one. Without a second thought he let go of Heracles for a moment, backed up, and power kicked the motel room open. He could have just walked them over to the checkout room and see if there was anyone there first and got a key, but to be honest he could have cared less at this point and to the looks of it the room was, thankfully, unoccupied. As Heracles continued to think he barely noticed that they'd basically broke into a motel room. Although he wasn't going to complain. He just wanted out of this damn cold and for those confusing thoughts to stop. They weren't helping him in the least of keeping a clear mind. He did however try and make a witty comment towards the Turk; To keep up appearances.

“Be a ζώο (Brute) why don't y-.” Although he didn't actually get to complete his sentence as he fell forward. It seemed his legs had stopped working as soon as they got to the door. So Heracles ended up face planting the floor rather hard. His whole body shivering as he tried to move but it hurt badly. He tried not to show it though. He couldn't be seen as weak. Not in front of Sadiq like this. He wouldn't be able to live it down that was for sure if the other decided to use this as leverage against him.

“Vahşi? (Brute)” Sadiq chuckled a bit as he panted leaning on the door frame after closing the door. “You can do better- Greece?” He sentence was cut off as he watched his companion fall forward and hit the wooden floor rather hard. He went over to the fallen Greek, leaned over him, and flipped him over. “Greece? Greece... Yunanistan! (Greece) Damn you have a nose bleed… Can you hear me? Yunanistan! Bok! (Shit!)” He swore, quite rushed and slightly panicked, as he tried to get a response. He didn't understand what was happening. Why did he fall like that? And he was still shaking pretty hard. He looked around for a moment thinking and spotted the bed over at the far side of the room. Maybe if he got him warmer... Using the last bit of strength he had left, he carefully picked up the other nation in his arms and carried him over to the bed.

“Kahretsin (damn it) hold on, I'll get you a warm cloth or something.” He told him and left the bedside. Heracles was freezing and he had apparently lost consciousness after taking that rather hard fall to the floor. Honestly, his mind hadn't realized what was happening. He did, however, open his eyes slightly as he felt himself being moved, and then placed onto something, it felt like a bed. All he heard though were muffled words of Turkish. Maybe he was dreaming? He thought as his body just wanted to sleep. But something told him not to. 'Something' being his subconscious and a very angry/worried sounding Turk next to his bed.

“Sadiq? Τι συνέβη? (What happened?)” He managed to mumble out as he winced and coughed. Apparently the cold air had made his throat sore, along with his joints which were hurting. His whole body ached honestly but he tried to push up anyways. What about the Turk? He had to be freezing as well. But the more Heracles tried to reach out, the more he came to realize just how frozen his hands felt. He couldn't feel his hands or feet, they just felt numb. He cursed at himself under his breath. But the stubborn Greek put up a fight and tried to sit up, even with how much his body seemed to protest against it. “A-are you alright?” He managed to sit up and tried to focus on the figure running around the room. He wasn't so sure as to what he was doing though, for his mind still couldn't focus fully.

“' _Iyi misin..._ ' (Are you alright/okay) that’s a hell of a thing to ask me, when you were the one who just ate shit and passed out.” Sadiq told the other from the bathroom that he had found. “Hn... I'm fine.” He muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom mirror while letting the hot water run in the sink. He looked like crap, to be honest, and felt like it too. He grunted in pain was a spike of it ran through his left leg. It was numb from the cold, but the whole fiasco of kicking a door down, carrying Greece, and trekking through knee high snow must have really messed it up. He hadn't thought about it until now when Greece brought up his well-being, how much his body own hurt. He wouldn't show it, that he was in pain though, due to the thread of pride that he still held.

Ignoring the pain for now, he turned back his attention to the running water in the sink. He ran hands under it and hissed. The sudden warmth on his previously cold and numb hands stung. However, feeling and warmth started to return to them because of it, so the slight sting was worth it. He took the white cloth from the side of the sink and placed it in the water. He rung it out a bit, turned off the tap, and went back to the Greek, who was trying to sit up in the bed.

“Take off your jacket.” Sadiq paused for a moment to take a deep breath. “... And your pants too.” He added after a second as he watched the Greek. “They are wet, yes? It would be stupid to keep them on.” He mumbled, justifying what he asked as he put the wet cloth on the table next to the bed. Sadiq then took his own green jacket off and his robes. He hesitated at he's jeans for a moment, but stripped them off too with a grunt as a pain shot up his leg. They were soaked by the snow and it would be better if he just removed them. He was left only in his black boxers and white undershirt now. “Pislik görünümlü, durdurmak. (Stop looking, asshole)” Sadiq muttered to the other when he caught him watching. He swore he felt a blush creek up to his face and swore under his breath. “Wearing wet clothes will do us no good.”

Heracles almost thought he hadn't hear the Turk right when the other had returned. ' _Did he just tell me to take off my clothes?! That's crazy!_ ' He couldn't just do that in front of him... Could he? He thought as he felt himself flush but he quickly discarded what he was thinking. Of course, it was better than being wet! It might actually help him warm up... Not that it was easy to get off anything he was wearing with how heavy his body felt. His gaze had drifted to Sadiq, who had basically all but stripped in front of him. Now the Greek knew his face was flushed, for the Turk honestly wasn't a bad looking guy. ' _Wait, did I just? No, stop that Heracles. You hate each other. You aren't supposed to start liking him or even think of him in that sense._ ' He scolded himself but when he heard the other comment. He had finally realized he hadn't turned away and that caused his face to go crimson red as he glanced quickly away.

“λυπηρός... (Sorry...)” He muttered out. God, why did he feel so stupid? He thought to himself before attempting to move further than simply sitting up. He needed to take off these dripping wet clothes, after all. Sadly it was harder than he had expected, but he did manage to get half of his jacket off, which he let slip from his other side onto the floor. However, it seemed the Greek was far too tired to do anything else. He had a white undershirt on, though as he attempted to get his jeans off, he felt pain in his legs that would probably be enough to make anyone else cry, but he was too prideful to show that weakness to the Turk. When he heard the other grunt out in pain he quickly glanced up again, worried. Had he over exhausted himself? He thought as he noticed the slight limp Sadiq had.


	2. From Coffee to Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, chips, and chocolate that all ends up forgotten. Who knew massages caused memory loss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter was well received enough to warrant the second chapter! Yaaay!  
> So, here we go!

“ψέστης (Liar)... You're not fine...” He muttered now, his green eyes studying the others expression. Although it was clear they both weren't doing fine, he seemed more worried about the Turk than his own well being. Although, he hated the fact he did. He shouldn't care so much... ' _It's not like we could ever be anything other than enemies to one another._ ' He thought in the back of his mind as he went back to attempting to get the dripping wet jeans off of his body. Sadiq watched silently for a moment as Heracles attempted to remove his pants. Heracles had been able to get his jacket off with minimal struggle, but the pants seem more difficult. Sadiq sighed when he heard the other muttering about him. 

“My condition doesn't matter right now. You're more hurt than I am...” Sadiq told the other, and fell quiet again as he thought to himself. God his head was full of questions with no answers. What was their relationship when you boiled down to it? For a long time up until now, they have been rivals who hated each other, and went out of their way to make the other mad. Today, apparently, it was different. What was wrong with him? If he truly didn't care about the other, they wouldn't be here right now. Why would he even bother caring about his rival's well being? However, he did and showed multiple times today that he did. He couldn't stand to see Heracles hurt when it wasn't him doing it. And was there more to these feelings? Did he like the other? He wondered for a moment if Greece felt the same way about him, or if it was all just one sided? Ugh, he really didn't like thinking about this stuff. He pushed away his thoughts as he heard Heracles' struggling breath as he tried to take off his wet, clingy jeans.

“Look you're not going to get them off doing it like that... Here, let me help you.” Sadiq offered, as he placed his hands on Greece's hips, something neither nation had ever thought would happen. Heracles couldn't help, but feel his face burn when the Turk got this close to him; And literally put his hands where, honestly, the Greek never thought the Turks hands would ever go. Sadiq slowly rimmed the edge of the pants with his thumbs to make space, and then tried to pull them down. He only got a couple of inches until he meet resistance, and no matter what he tried, they wouldn't go down anymore. “Bear with me for a moment, I'm going to try something.” He muttered to Heracles, and without warning, Sadiq stuck a hand into the Greek's pants; Wriggling his hand down Heracles' leg, trying to add space between the leg and the pants. 

The Greek's eyes were fixated on the Turk's face. ' _Was that a blush?_ ' Heracles asked himself mentally, biting his lip at the closeness of the other. After getting his hand so far down, the Turk shifted his hand to the other side, along his inner thigh. Sadiq pushed back the many dirty thoughts in his head, that he was basically caressing the other now. Heracles' thoughts kept racing, and he couldn't help but feel a lump within his throat as he tried not to breath any differently; Turning his face away to hide that he was obviously flushed. Luckily the Turk had distracted himself, but maybe the Turk wouldn't catch on? He was still in a lot of pain and they could just blame it on that... Right? Sadiq tried his best not to linger too long on the smooth skin. At one point, he went too far up and he swore that he touched, just for split second... His face was now burning. 

“Ah, I think- Try moving your leg out now.” Sadiq mumbled not daring to look at the other right now. Thankfully, Heracles was able to slide his leg out easily. “I think you got the other one.” He stammered out quietly, removing his hands away from the Greek. Heracles was torn from his thoughts when he felt the Turks hand accidentally brush up against him, but it was just briefly. It was enough for Heracles to feel, but he suppressed any type of noise of surprise. He didn't need to make this anymore awkward for either of them. It wasn't like they liked one another, right? Sadiq was just helping him... This would never work anyway. He didn't like him, and the Turk didn't even like him! Or at least that's what Heracles kept telling himself as he felt his face just burn as he finally averted his face again, not being able to look at Sadiq anymore. 

“Y-yeah... ευχαριστώ. (Thank you.) Sadiq...” Heracles mumbled finally, after realizing he had pulled away. Heracles voice clearly showed how embarrassed he was, and he almost sounded shy? What was even that tone he had? He felt stupid for even sounding like that as he wiggled his other leg out of his, still, very wet pants, trying not to think about it. He hoped to God the Turk didn't catch onto it... It would just make things all the more awkward probably, and he just assumed he'd get teased for it. Something he really didn't need right now. Heracles now sat in a white t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue and black boxers feeling like he should move further from Sadiq; Because the feelings and thoughts that continued to rear their heads in the Greek's mind were dangerous, and no matter how hard he tried to repress them, they kept popping up. ' _This could never work... Stop being an idiot. You hate him and he hates you! Stop thinking like this. It's stupid!_ ' He kept screaming in his head as he tried to move further onto the bed. He winced as his joints protested against the movement, Heracles' body still very much aware of the fact that he was freezing, in pain, and his muscles feeling too stressed.

Sadiq's face was heating up like a fire, so he turned away as Heracles took off the remainder of his jeans. The room was starting to overflow with an awkward silence. He couldn't stop replaying what he'd just done in his head. And when he brushed up against him like that... ' _Heracles **must** have felt that and- ..._ ' He shook away the thoughts before they could get worse.

“Look.” He turned back to the Greek, who was now partially naked. He stopped talking as he looked at the other. Heracles was now just in a white t-shirt, and black boxers? No, they were dark blue? Both? He swore he could see some of Heracles' muscles slightly outlined in the shirt. He had forgotten how toned and muscular the Greek was, with a shirt on you wouldn't even think... Heracles could feel the eyes of the Turk on him, but he couldn't bring himself to look up. His face was bright red as he sat there. Was the Turk disgusted with him in some way? For being weak? He didn't want to think about that... The thought actually hurt slightly, which caused Heracles to try and move further onto the bed, although it was a struggle, that was for sure. 

“L-look” Sadiq started again, realizing that he had been staring and the other looked quite uncomfortable under his gaze. “You should just stay there, and rest a bit. I'm going to see if there's something to snack on in this place...” Sadiq glanced out the window, squinting to see through the faint fog that had covered the glass. “The storm still looks pretty fierce out there... It looks like we're staying the night.” He sighed, running a hand over his face. “I'll be just over here... Call me if you need me.” He grunted out as he turned away from the bed, wincing as he moved his left leg. ' _Fuck._ ' Sadiq had forgotten about that, he knew that the Greek must have seen it too, and he was the one person he didn't want to look weak to right now. 

Once Heracles had turned completely from the Turk, he felt a bit better, but the thoughts still lingered, and he was thankful to be left alone for a few moments. The Greeks eyes turned up to the window that was closest to the bed, and he saw just how bad it was outside. ' _Shit, we really are going to be stuck here awhile._ ' He thought to himself. Just what he needed... To be stuck alone with the Turk he was supposed to hate... With these odd thoughts running through his head. He was already dreading it. He couldn't just outright say what he was feeling. It was weird, for he hadn't acknowledged these odd thoughts before. Sure, he had noted a few times over the years that the feelings **might** exist, but Heracles always knew; It was easier to be hated than to love or fall in love with someone. However, maybe along the way... He had fallen for the Turk...

Sadiq walked, well, more like limped, into the small connecting kitchen, leaving Heracles to his thoughts. The kitchen didn't look **too** bad... There was ample counter space, drawers and cupboards, a small fridge, and a coffee maker. He also noted the washer and dryer in the corner closest to the kitchen, which was a weird set up but useful. He checked the fridge first, finding some chocolate and some water bottles. Before closing the fridge, he grabbed a chocolate bar for the major sweet tooth he had. On the counter he spotted a bag of chips, which he noted were ketchup flavoured, which was disgusting sounding, but they would do, he guessed. The cupboards didn't really have anything useful but some spices, rat poison... And instant coffee! Instant coffee may be some of the worst coffee worldwide, but it was a blessing he wasn't willing to pass up. God, it was almost embarrassing how badly he really needed some right now. He took the jar of it out the of cupboard with some filters and started to make some coffee. 

“Heracles! I found some coffee in here! Do you want some?” He called from the kitchen, before freezing in filling the coffee machine with water... That was the first time he said the nation's human name this whole time, he realized as he started the machine up. ' _That was the first time I've said that name in a long time..._ ' He thought subconsciously. “Kahretsin! (Fuck!)” He hissed, maybe a bit too loud, having only just realized that he was already in deep.

Heracles quickly shook the notion from earlier out of his mind. ' _What was I even thinking!? How could **I** fall in love with **him**? And even if I _ did _love him, I can't expect Sadiq to feel anything towards me. For instance, he is always expressing just how much he hates me, and secondly, from what I know, he's damn straight; And I'm no female..._ ' He drew a deep breath and exhaled rather loudly. Great... Why was he even thinking about this? It was stupid, and the more he worried about it, the more he just wanted to sleep. Before he could even think of drifting to sleep, though, he heard the other call to him about coffee. Maybe something warm was a good idea? Although he knew coffee might keep him awake... Either way, he needed to get warm, and his body still felt cold in places. Taking a deep breath to calm his still frayed nerves, he called back over to the Turk. 

“Ναι, θα έχω κάποια. (Yes, I'll have some)... Ευχαριστούμε. (Thank you.)” He mumbled the last part though, and it probably couldn't be heard unless you really listened for it. Heracles had also completely missed how the other had used his name, for once. Being too caught up in his own thoughts about this whole mess really seemed to be dulling his senses.

“Alright.” Sadiq said, more to himself than to the other, and went to a different cupboard, luckily finding some mugs. “Huh...” He mumbled in wonder as he took out a mug with a small black cat on it. He smiled faintly as he looked at it. ' _Greece would enjoy this._ ' He thought idly, as he place it on the counter. ' _ **You shouldn't give it to him though,**_ ' His subconscious noted, ' _ **It would just raise more questions. You're supposed to hate the other nation.**_ ' Some darker part of his conscious reminded him, again. ' _ **You've built your whole relationship with Greece on that...**_ ' He was told by his subconscious; But damn, when had he ever follow the rules, even those set by his own mind? Maybe he was just tired of hating the other all the time... Even Greece was acting weird, he had noticed. Heracles was being kinder than normal, and not starting fights with him... Maybe he was tired of it too, in some ways.

He focused on the mug again. Was this love, in a way? Was he falling in love with someone he considered an enemy? He had dated many others before, humans mostly, since it was less complicated... And a few nations as well, but they didn't really last for very long. He remembered a secret thing Japan and he had had once, but it hadn't ended too well... He wondered if he and Greece would be able to even have a relationship? He wondered if he would enjoy that, or if Greece would... He scoffed to himself; It would probably crash and burn, due to their past. The best thing to do would be to not even try, just seal away whatever was happening, and move on. He sighed softly, as the coffee maker broke his thoughts, beeping to signal that it was done.

He took the cat mug, and another for himself, out of the cupboard, pouring some coffee into them. It reeked, due to it's nature as instant coffee, but it would have to do... Setting the coffee aside, he checked yet another cupboard, and surprisingly, found some sugar cubes. Checking the cubes, and even sniffing them to see if they were still good or not, he just shrugged and took the box of them. Not knowing how the Greek took his coffee, he decided to just bring the box with him. Putting the bag of chips in his mouth to carry, he made sure his chocolate bar was still in his pocket before grabbing a spoon, the mugs, and the box of sugar cubes. He walked back into the main room, and placed the mugs on the bedside table. He placed the bag of chips on the side of the bed farthest from Heracles, so the other could move around without crushing them. Glancing around the room, Sadiq a spotted a small armchair in front of a TV set. He limped over and grunted as he dragged the chair closer to the bed, so he would be able to use the table as well. 

“I don't know how you take it, so I just brought the entire box with me.” He explained, shaking it slightly before leaning over to put it down on the others stomach. He sighed and sat down, looking at the other briefly before switching his gaze to the chips on the far side of the bed. “I found some chips too, but I don't know if you would like it or not. I've never had that flavor before, but I don't know,” He shrugged as he made a gesture towards them, “Maybe they'll taste good.” Sadiq joked lightly.

Heracles broke out of the thoughts that had returned to him once the Turk had fallen silent, as said Turk began to place stuff around him. He turned his gaze up to him, and noted that Sadiq had a very conflicting look on his face. Like he was hiding something, or thinking too much. They had known each other for so long that Greece was just able to pick up on these things. Even being enemies they knew each other rather well. Probably better than anyone else who had managed to get close to them. 

“Sweet. Very sweet.” He mumbled as he moved the box of sugar, and began to try to sit up against the headboard. Thankfully, he managed that well enough, as he reached over the mug. Before he could managed to pick it up, however he saw the cat. A black cat. His eyes softened. Oh, how he missed his cats back home... He loved them all, after all. It was a brief distraction from the confusing thoughts in his mind, but that's when he remembered something; Sadiq once had handed a cat over to him. A little black kitten, at that. He knew the Turk probably didn't remember, but he did. That kitten was one of his favourites, he'd probably never forget the memory of how he managed to get her. He continued to think of the memory and even chuckled at it... Which seemed to bring the Turk's attention back to him, although Heracles wasn't sure why his mind had even registered that Sadiq had stopped paying attention to him. 

“Cats... I remember that black cat you gave me. A long time ago. This reminds me of her.” He stated simply, but then realized he was relishing in memories with the other. How could he **do** that? Especially letting his guard down in front of the Turk. He felt a blush creep itself onto his cheeks again, as he downcast his gaze, finally putting the sugar he liked into his mug. Which was a lot, as he had mentioned before. He hoped to God, that Sadiq would just ignore the memory he brought up. Heracles assumed he probably wouldn't remember it anyway. Hell, he only had because of the mug, and he had been a lot younger back then when it had even happened. No one would have cared to remember, or he didn't think the Turk would, anyways. 

“S-sorry... The cold's got me thinking too much...” He mumbled, before quickly taking a sip. His hair, which was rather messy, covered a little bit of his face, hiding it. He felt so shy, and it annoyed him to no end. Why couldn't he just forget what had happened earlier? Those touches... It was just Sadiq helping him! They never meant anything, and never would! He kept repeating this in his head as he held the mug tighter, simply staring at nothing at this point. Maybe he should try being rude? Maybe that would help put things back to normal? But honestly, Heracles couldn't bring himself to say very much, if anything at all at this point.

“'Oπάλιο (Opal), because of her eyes; They look so beautiful, like the rock, and it's a good name for a good cat.'” Sadiq reminisced, not missing a beat. Those were the same words he told the Greek when he gave her to him. The Turk had been thinking about the memory since he'd seen the cat mug, so when Heracles brought her up, he hadn't been able to help himself. “'Don't lose her, or do anything bad to her, cause I'll know, I will Greece. Υπόσχομαι. (I promise.)'” Sadiq smiled faintly, as he spoke the exact words of the ancient memory. “I remember that cat.” He gave a soft chuckle, the memory surprisingly welcoming. Casting a glance at Greece, who was staring at his mug and muttered sorry to him, Sadiq snapped out of the pleasant memory and looked away with a slight blush. 

“Sorry, I got caught up in that memory.” He mumbled. He reached over to the table and took his coffee into his lap. He took out one of the sugar cubes from the box, and dropped it in his coffee carefully. Sadiq brought the mug up to his mouth, and took a tentative sip. “It's not too bad, but nothing compared to the coffee I have waiting at home.” He commented, looking sidelong at the other nation. “I, um... Miss home too... I know you do, I can see it in your eyes.” He said, looking fully at the other. The Greek seemed rather uncomfortable under his hazel gaze... Maybe he was saying too much? Or being too weird? However, he had to say something back, or it would have been just another long, awkward silence again to sit through. 

“Böyle davrandığı için özür dilerim, uzun bir gün oldu. (Sorry for acting like this, it's been a long day.)” He apologised to the other. “It's the cold too, it's been messing me up... Do you mind if I...?” He lifted up his left leg with a painful breath and placed it on the bed below Heracles' feet. “It really goddamn hurts. I'm not going to lie. It was a stupid thing to hide from you really.” He scoffed, at himself rather than the other. 

Heracles was caught off guard by a lot of what the Sadiq had said. First, he commented about the memory, and then next, he was saying talking about missing home, and how he could see Heracles himself missed home as well. The Greeks head was spinning as he felt himself look further away. Why did his heart flutter whenever he heard the Turk talk? ' _Was it...? No, stop thinking that._ ' He told himself more as he merely commented back in a mumble. 

“Δέχομαι, Αλλά δεν υπάρχουν πολλά που μπορούμε να κάνουμε γι 'αυτό τώρα. Όχι με την καταιγίδα ο τρόπος που είναι. (I do, but there isn't much we can do about that right now. Not with the storm the way it is.)” It was quite a bit more than he had said previously, he noted idly. He hadn't really been talking, merely just commenting every now and again. It had been that way since he was in the car, he realized. Only saying a few words, but that was just him, he'd never said much honestly. Only when angry, really, but even now, when he usually would be insulting Turkey, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It just... Didn't feel right. Not with the way he was feeling. 

The Turk's next comment hit Heracles hard, however. So, it was just a mistake they were getting along. There was no real meaning behind any of this. Or, at least that's how Sadiq had just stated he felt. Heracles felt his heart sink into his feet, and honestly, he wanted to hide. Why though...? He wasn't one for just hiding, and running away, but the thoughts that were there... They hurt, and he couldn't help but feel a pain, as the expression in his eyes became one of sadness. 

He tried to keep his gaze averted... Until the Turk started to talk about how his leg hurt, which caused Heracles to look up. His face had slipped into a neutral expression, although his eyes portrayed all of his emotions. He hoped the Turk was too busy wrapped up with whatever he was talking about to worry about, or even study, that. He shook his head to the Turks question, he had no right to deny the Turk a place to rest his sore limb, especially after the, unusual, kindness Sadiq had shown him. He could have voiced his answer, rather than display it, but he didn't quite trusting his own voice at the moment. Although once he could mustered up enough courage, he knew he would offered to try and rub the Turks leg, without thinking much on it, of course. God, was he stupid? Maybe he was... He shouldn't be worrying! ' _Go back to being rude and mean to him. Don't be nice. He even stated this wasn't real._ ' He thought as he spoke the words before he could even process trying to stop them. 

“I... Might be able to help you... Similar to how you've helped me... Here... Let me see your leg.” He said, voice quiet and breaking in parts; Which honestly made the sentence far more awkward than it probably needed to be. As he moved, wincing at the still there but lessening stiffness, he did so that he would be closer to the Turk's resting limb. Maybe he could rub some of the soreness out, or at least relieve the pain from the Turk's leg. He was good at this, for he had given massages in the past. Although, when he spoke his voice had seemed rather weak sounding... But maybe the Turk wouldn't catch onto that? Or just how awkward this probably was for both of them? God why did he even offer? This was dangerous.

Sadiq had stopped talking, after realizing that the other wasn't really responding to his jabber. His smile faded, had he said something wrong? Or did the other just not care? Maybe he was wrong about all of this, maybe this feelings whatever they are, were just as one-sided as he thought... He didn't understand... A wave of loneliness washed over him, getting stronger the longer he sat there. He almost missed what the other said. Heracles wanted to help with his leg? Sadiq gave a the other a weird look, before cautiously moving himself closer to the bed. 

“I-... Just be careful, okay?” He quietly told the Greek, as he braced himself for whatever the other was going to do to him.

Heracles kept his gaze on Sadiq's leg as he began to slowly, and gently massage it. He didn't need Sadiq to see the feelings he felt. Or, rather, he was afraid he was showing them openly, and it would just cause issues. ' _Maybe suppressing it was the better idea... It was better than feeling this way._ ' He thought, as he moved up and down the others leg. He seemed to get lost, in an almost trance like state, as his soft fingers rubbed and kneaded at the Turk's calf and thigh. At some point, he managed a comment towards what Sadiq had said. It still didn't hold much emotion, but it was something he would say or so he hoped... He could barely tell if he was being too out of character for himself or not, not with how he felt. He didn't need Sadiq catching onto him, after all. 

“You don't trust me now? Figures... And here I thought you used to like my massages when we were living together..." He huffed, trying to seem like the usual Greece he was to other, but something just fell short in his voice. It was almost as if he couldn't simply suppress the feelings he had, and they were effecting anything he did or said greatly. Maybe Turkey wouldn't catch on? The Greek opted to just be silent from now on, humming to himself, as that always seemed to calmed him down. 

Turkey flinched a bit when Greece first touched him, but then started to relax when he realized what the other was doing. A blush crept up his face as the Greek performed magic with his fingers. It felt so good. He had forgotten how good it felt... It'd been far too long. This was so peaceful. 

“It hurts, a lot, you ass hole, I was scared, okay?!” He snapped back at the comment the Greek had made, huffing haughtily. “If you had told me what you were going to do this, I would have just let you. I loved those massages, they felt so- Ahhhh.” He gave a low moan as Heracles managed to find the tight knot of muscles that had been causing his pain. “Ah, fuck! Fuck, I'm sorry, I don't know ahhhhh sorry just keep... Ah, yes, right there like that, don't stop. Fuck, that feels so good.” He groaned out apologies as he lost himself in bliss, no longer caring about how he sounded. 

The pleasure Sadiq was feeling came in waves from the spot on his leg, seemingly spreading over his whole body. It felt so good, getting this massage after all the shit he was put through not too long ago. ' _ **Yeah, this wouldn't send any mix signals to the other, not at all.**_ ' His mind snorted, apparently feeling snarky in it's thoroughly messed up mood. He just leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, panting softly, his face pointed up at the ceiling.

“Don't stop until you're completely finished, ahaahaa~ Ah~ I swear I'll kill you if you do.” He sighed as his head lolled to the side to peer at the other with hooded eyes. “You haven't lost your touch, not a bit of it ahh...~” He praised. Heracles must have been really weirded out from the way he was acting, but he couldn't care less right now. It felt like what the other nations felt, when you would pulled on one of their weird curls on their heads. The one spot on his leg was just the curl, right now.

Heracles couldn't help, but smirk at the comment Sadiq made, calling him ass hole. Maybe things would just go back to normal. He wouldn't have to worry about these mixed up feelings. He wouldn't have to go out of his way to explain them ever, and could just forget about them. However, as soon as he heard the other moan like he had, Heracles couldn't help but look surprised. His green eyes widened, and he glanced at the Turks face. Flushed red, breathing heavily, Sadiq seemed to really enjoy that spot... But... Heracles was utterly confused, and honestly, he wasn't sure if he should continue to massage the other or not... But once he heard the other basically say 'If you stop, I'll kill you.', he wasn't sure how to proceed. Not that Sadiq honestly would, but it really seemed like he wanted him to continue. And, well, if it was making him feel good... Who was Heracles to refuse him the massage? No matter... How weird this might seem.

So many mixed signals were going between them, and truthfully, it was causing the Greek's head to hurt. Things were too confusing now. What was he to Sadiq? Was he just an enemy... Or was there more here? More that neither of them wished to acknowledge? God, he wished he just knew. Maybe he should just be outright, and ask? No, he'd sound stupid, and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but maybe... He could do something else? Play with fate... It wasn't like he couldn't play it off as the cold anymore. That was what Sadiq did, but maybe he shouldn't...? Maybe he should just stop this massage all together, turn away, and tell the man to piss off. Why was this so hard? He wondered as his green eyes scanned the Turk, his face heated, it was obvious he was blushing at this point. 

“Y-you don't mind? That's... A first, jerk... In the past, you told me they sucked...” Heracles mumbled out, being playful now, trying to give nothing away. He moved so that he was only gently massaging just that spot. He noticed just how flustered the Turk got, was this one of those spots...? And if so, why did he want him to touch it? Only lovers did that... Maybe he should comment about that...? It might give him some type of signal, so he knew just what the hell to think right now. 'Cause, to be honest, the Greek finally admitted there was something more than just this god damn cold to what he was feeling, but was there really anything at all that could happen?


	3. Of Kisses and Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long day of arguing, and ending up stranded in a snow storm. Makes a shower sound perfect, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late!  
> I had a tough weekend, and completely forgot I had to update this!  
> <3 Hope you all forgive me, and enjoy another chapter of Heracles and Sadiq feels.

“You know, if anyone else were here, they'd think other things were happening, ass hole...” Heracles mumbled, adding the insult to try and sound calm; But here he was, testing to see how the Turk would react to that thought of them being more than enemies. Sadiq hummed as the Greek continued his massage, gasping with moans infrequently. The Greek could have asked him anything, and Sadiq would have just given him a straight answer. He was so far gone, not listening to the sensible part of his brain, which was screaming at him to stop talking, and to stop the other from touching him. He didn't really understand why right now, but he knew that he didn't want it to stop anytime soon. Sadiq sat up straighter so he could get a better look at the Greek as he worked. His chuckle at what Heracles said next, was low toned and slightly husky. 

“Oh yeah? Well they can- ah, all just fuck off then. I could care less ahhh-ah~ What anyone would see, or think.” He chuckled again, noticing how flushed the others face had become. “Am I making you blush? Hmm, you look pretty cute, when you're flustered like that you know...” Sadiq said quietly, but quickly got lost in the pleasure again. 

What Sadiq said next, caught Heracles off guard entirely. He didn't care? Was that true? Or was he just saying that, because he didn't care if anyone thought that, because obviously it wasn't true? The Greek felt a mixture of emotions course through him, and more questions than answers popped up. What were they even? What was this? Why did he have to have so many questions and no answers? After hearing the Turk comment on his blush, however, Heracles couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take any of it, and before he knew it, he had stopped the massage, grabbed a pillow, and threw it straight at the Turk's face. He only blinked now, slowly panicking at his own actions. Fuck that probably wasn't the wisest of ideas... Now questions would be asked... Why was he upset? Why did he feel jerked around? Damn it... However, he couldn't bring himself to offer an apology. 

“Βλάκας... (Idiot...)” He mumbled, but he wasn't sure if he was talking about himself, or the man in front of him at this point. This was all so stupid. He couldn't bring himself to turn away, his eyes locking on the, now, very confused Turk's face. The sensation from the massage was suddenly gone. Sadiq gazed up at Heracles in confusion for a moment, like a child that who's favourite toy was just taken away, as his mind started to clear up. Before he could say anything though, he was stopped by a pillow hitting his face.

“C-Cehennem o neydi...? (W-What the hell...?)” He stuttered out, as he looked at the pillow, and then back up at the other, who was staring back at him. “What the hell was that for?” He asked the Greek, who looked quite upset at him. What did he do? Did he do something wrong? He honestly didn't understand was going on right now, he was still trying to piece his mind back together. The Greek was upset, he could see that, but why? He shouldn't be. It wasn't like he insulted him or anything, but this whole thing was confusing. Should he actually speak up? Should he say something about it? He wasn't so sure, honestly.

“You. Everything about this is confusing! Γαμώτο... (Fuck...) What even is this...? Why...? I don't understand! Do you just like fucking with me that badly? You... You jerk!” He was upset, and if glares could kill, his would have slain the Turk; But even with how pissed off his face looked, his eyes held hurt. He truly thought Sadiq might just be fucking with him. Not that he knew what the Turk's true feelings were, since they were hidden... Always hiding. He couldn't just say it outright... He had, honestly, always been bad at verbally expressing himself. Most people just considered him emotionless, with how he failed to be expressive. Really though, the Greeks emotions were like fire at the moment. Burning with hurt, anger, and just, so much confusion. He felt jerked around. Sadiq's face twisted into a scowl as he listened to the small rant that Greece had yelled out. 

“Me? What the hell did I do...? Wait, fucking with you? What the hell, makes you think **I'm** fucking with **you** right now?” He snapped back angrily, and glared at the other. Was he talking about that whole massaging thing that just happened? 'Cause Sadiq couldn't even put together what happened there... Or was Heracles talking about him in general? 'Cause he'd love to know that as well, he was tired of all this confusion. “I've done nothing wrong, to my knowledge! But please, tell me what I've done to piss you off so badly. 'Cause right now, I think I'm the one who's really getting fucked with.” Sadiq snarled, sporting his own glare. He hoped the other couldn't tell how hurt and confused he actually felt right now. Heracles hadn't expected to see the Turk get so angry. He figured he'd have just play it off as another one of their spats. Sadiq never truly got angry during those... But no, this? This was actual anger. This was hurting anger and he knew this probably wasn't going to end well. 

“Me? Screwing around with you? Really? No, I think you have it the wrong way around...” He mentally cringed at what came out of his mouth. He had to avert his gaze. The hurt and frustration with being angry, was being shown on his usually neutral features. 

“I didn't know what I was feeling, and I didn't know that I had a spot like that! I would have stopped you if I had been in control, and I clearly was not. I can barely recall what happened back there!” Sadiq hissed. He quieted as the Greek continued, almost as if not hearing what the Turk had said. 

“I wasn't the one who said the weather was making them actually be less of a dick. I wasn't the one who was moaning and... And what are we? What on Earth is between us? Today has been... Weird... I... I don't even know anymore.” That was it, he had finally admitted something wasn't right, but his English was heavily accented, and it had been hard to put that into words. However, he knew if he were to talk in Greek, the other wouldn't be able to keep up with how fast he'd be talking. Maybe a shower would make him forget this fight. “Forget it. You'll never understand... Sorry for ever bringing it up.” He finally muttered. He needed to get away, before he said things he shouldn't. The Greek's back was now to the Turk, which might not have been the best idea, considering the Turk didn't like being ignored; But it was the only thing Heracles knew to do. 

Sadiq was surprised to how angry the other was at him. It made it obvious, that this wasn't just one of their normal fights. He swung his leg off of the bed, and stood as he watched the other with a piercing hazel gaze. Even if he tried, he couldn't calm himself down now, he was too shaken up. What were they? That was a fine question to ask, and one he wanted an answer to as well. At least he knew now, that there was more to this than he had thought, and it wasn't just a one-sided feeling. It was something, that was all he needed. He felt a tightening in his chest. He tore away from his thoughts as Heracles muttered an apology, told him that he wouldn't understand, and started to walk away. Sadiq made a grab for the other nation's shirt, to keep from leaving. 

“At least I did something, even when I tried to hide it, I failed; But at least I showed something. How can you say that I don't understand? I understand more than you think... I didn't want to make or break something that might not even be there... So, tell me then, Heracles, what are we?” He whispered to the other, as he held the shirt tight, not letting go. He wanted an answer, and he wasn't going to let the other get away.

Heracles felt himself flush, and his green eyes widened with shock. What was this? What was Sadiq saying? What were they... Didn't want to make or break something that wasn't even there... What? No... Sadiq couldn't be talking about... He would never like him like that... Would he? Or was the Greek over thinking it again? Surely he was... But he couldn't help, as he felt his chest tighten, as they locked eyes. ' _This wasn't going to end well. It never ends well._ ' The Greek kept telling himself as he tried to find words to speak. He couldn't just stand there all day.

“I... I don't know... I... I feel like... I can't get you out of my head... I... Just... I don't know, and that annoys me!” He admitted, finally. He moved his gaze away from the others intense stare. He honestly felt sick. How would the Turk take that? Would he find it disgusting? Would he feel the same? Just thinking of all the outcomes hurt, and he felt himself shaking as he reached up, grabbing onto the others wrist. He wanted to get away. He had already said more than he had wanted to. “Do you understand now? Or am I just stupid to think that? Too stupid to get you out of my head...” He whispered, his face downcast, and his hair, although not extremely long, covered some of his features as his grip tightened. He knew if he shoved or fought he could escape, but it wouldn't end well for either. So he stood there, just hoping at this point. 

Sadiq said nothing as he moved closer to the other, until they were only inches apart. His eyes softened as he let go of the others shirt, lifting up the Greek's chin so he could see the others face more clearly. Heracles' beautiful green eyes he was always envious of. His unmarked face, flushed with colour... The feel of his skin under his fingers, soft... His lips... Sadiq leaned forward and kissed the other without warning. Heracles' lips were delicate, and melded perfectly with his own. He lingered for only a moment, before drawing back so he could look at the Greek again. 

“It annoys me too... What are we, then?” Sadiq asked once more, as he gazed deep into the others eyes. Heracles had not been expecting this. Had not expecting the soft touch, the soft kiss, the way he looked at him. He wanted to melt, right then and there, and he felt his chest tighten yet again. In a good way this time, though. How could this man make him so weak, no one else could do this to the Greek. Only Sadiq, it was only, and always, about him. He felt himself lean into Sadiq subconsciously. He released the other man's wrist, and his arms moved to rest on the taller male's shoulders. Sadly though, the kiss ended all too soon for the Greek's liking, and when he opened his eyes, he came face to face with a gaze. A gaze of questioning. Hadn't the kiss he just given into been enough to answer that? To tell Sadiq just what they were... If... he wanted to. The Greek was honestly afraid to say it. Maybe this really wasn't real... But maybe he should finally say it to someone in his life. 

“It means...” He paused, choosing to switch to Greek. Maybe he could better explain himself this way. His face was burning though, and for a moment, his eyes shifted away although his head couldn't. Why was this so hard to finally say? “Εγώ... εγώ... Θέλω εσείς και δεν μπορώ να σταματήσω να σκέφτομαι για σένα. (I... I... I want you, and I can't stop thinking about you.)” He managed to finally get out. 

“Biz burada var... değil ya özellikle yapamam. (I can't either... especially since we got here.) Ben de seni istiyorum. (I want you too.)” Sadiq confessed to the other, in his own language. ' _Am I really doing the right thing?_ ' He thought suddenly, as they stood silently, enjoying each others presence. He didn't want this to crash and burn, like the others had. There was so much more at stake here... There was still doubt in his heart that they could last, but he would keep it to himself for now, and try to make this work the best that he could. He didn't want to ruin this moment, or give Heracles trouble. 

He kissed the other again, but this time more passionately. He wanted to make sure that the other knew that he was serious. He let go of the others face, and let his hands fall to settle on Heracles' hips instead, caressing the smooth fabric of his boxers. Heracles heard the words, and at first, thought he'd heard them wrong. Did Sadiq just say he wanted him too? Was it a lie? His eyes observed the Turk, and from what he saw, knew it was true. This was something new. Neither of them had ever dared crossed this boundary. They were enemies... Or they had played was enemies. Had that all just been a cover up? Through all the years that they knew, and were around each other, had the hate just been a mask? Hopefully, because Heracles wasn't sure if he could ever handle a heart break when it came to the Turk. They'd been together for most of the Greek's life. Even if they seemed to hated each other, at least one of them would be _**there**_. Now... Now, though, that wasn't hate anymore. It was love. Heracles knew he had felt **something** for the Turk. He had just never known **what** , exactly, until right now.

No words were exchanged after the Turks confession, and instead the Greek found himself closing his eyes and melting against the others body as they kissed. Much deeper this time. The Turk was slightly taller, enough to make it a rather nice angle; Like they were meant to be like this. Although that was a rather cheesy thought, and the Greek pushed it from his mind as he felt his blush deepen. His fingers made their way up to the Turks hair, entangling themselves in it. ' _God, why hadn't we fessed up and done this sooner?_ ' He thought as he let out a soft, pleased mumble against the Turks lips. Apparently, he liked the way the other was massaging his hips.

It felt so right, to kiss the Greek, everything about it just felt... Indescribable. He wondered if the other could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, since they were so close. He moaned into the others lips as he felt his hair being tugged, closing his eyes from the feeling. He opened them again after a moment, as he broke the kiss again to breath. He softly traced the Greek's bottom lip with his warm tongue. Heracles tasted so much like a home he use to know, and it was addictive. Sadiq would stand here, and do this forever if he could. It's like all of those years of fighting, anger, and hatred, were just ebbing away into something nice and warmer. Sadiq bit gently on Heracles' bottom lip, not enough to break skin, but just so the other could feel. He decided then to kiss along the others jaw line. 

“Ben bir banyo almak için gittiğini düşündüm... Hmmm? (I thought you were going to go take a shower... Hmmm?)” He questioned against the soft skin, stopping briefly, then immediately continuing. It wasn't that he wanted the other to leave, no, not at all, but just to know where to go from that point. 

Heracles was lost in the feeling of the others lips dancing across his skin, so lost, he couldn't help, but to shiver. God, he felt so helpless when it came to these touches. No one had ever been this good at making him feel like this. Not that he had had many relationships though. He knew the Turk had, though. He felt his heart beat faster, as his breathing became slightly rougher. God, with just these few kisses he was mush? ' _Get it together! You can't be that easy to please!_ ' He yelled at himself mentally, as he found himself leaning further into the taller male's hold. He didn't want to leave... He honestly didn't want to stop feeling this. It was intoxicating, to say the least, but when he heard the other ask if he was going to shower or not, he felt his face instantly flush back up from embarrassment. He had been heading that way, before all this, hadn't he? Not that he wanted to leave anymore, but should he? He didn't want to push Sadiq's boundaries too much... However, as the other continued their kisses, he honestly didn't want to pull away. Maybe there could be a compromise? 

The Greek had no issue being naked in front of people. Hell, he used to bathe together with the Turk. So maybe... He should suggest that? So he could kill two birds with one stone. Also, he honestly wasn't sure he could walk much, with how his body felt: Still aching slightly from earlier, and how he felt like jelly within the others arms. Either way, he glanced up, moving only slightly away as his green eyes showed determination.

“Πάρτε ένα ντους μαζί μου τότε, αν είστε τόσο ανησυχούν για μένα ... μαλάκα. (Take a shower with me then, if you're so worried about me... ass hole.)” The Greek was very blunt about how he stated this, and even the insult at the end was harmless. It was just how he seemed to deal with embarrassment, or being shy towards the other, but here he was. Just saying he wanted to shower, but he wanted Sadiq to come with him. Honestly, even with how they finally knew what they meant to the other, he wasn't so sure the Turk would agree, and for some reason, that made him nervous. It was probably more visible on his features and more so in his glance as he observed Sadiq, hoping he hadn't just crossed a line. Sadiq paused as he listened to the other, and smirked against his skin. ' _What a kinky bastard..._ ' He thought idly. Well, at least he hoped that’s what the Greek was implying. He could play this game too. He retracted from Heracles' neck to watch the Greek as he spoke. 

“Bana sırtını yıkamak yardımcı ister misiniz? Eğer düşmez emin olun? Mhmmm... sanırım bu konuda size yardımcı olabilir. (Want help washing your back? Making sure you don't fall? Hmmm... I think I can help you.)” He teased back with a grin, and stepped back to take off his shirt. He made sure to go slowly this time, since the other was watching him. He couldn't help, but to blush a bit. Sadiq could feel Heracles' piercing gaze as he did, making him shiver. He dropped the shirt on the floor, moving on to his boxers. He snapped the waistband with his finger a few times. He then pulled them down and kicked them off to the side, to be with his shirt. It was nice to be free of his boxers, and he wondered if the other could tell that he was already partly hard. He probably could, since the Greek was looking directly at it. “Sen elbiselerini ıslak hem de almak için gerçekten sürece çok şerit gerekir. (You should strip too unless you really what to get your clothes wet as well.) Senin için duş başlayacağız.(I'll go start the shower for you.)” He chuckled as he moved past Heracles, brushing against him as walked into the bathroom.

Heracles swallowed hard as he saw the other male undress and just... How he talked, how he just stated those simple words to him in Turkish. God, it was sexy and the Greek felt hotter just by watching the Turk undress. His chest fluttered, his whole body felt warm, and he couldn't help but know he was getting harder just by the show, and it was probably noticeable. God, why did Sadiq have to do this...? Have to be this sexy...? Damn it... He was bright red by this point. He wasn't going to complain about how he felt. In fact, part of the Greek didn't mind if things went there. They both were apparently already hinting towards that after all, so why not? Heracles didn't trust his voice right now, and after swallowing again, he only nodded as he shyly looked away. God, why did he seem so shy and nervous? Things like this, usually, didn't bother him, but when it came to Sadiq... He couldn't help it. Even with being shy, he couldn't help, but turn his eyes back to the other, giving him a good look over. He shivered just from the thought of Sadiq up against him, and the Turk did **not** help this by brushing up against him. 

Sadiq took a deep breath as he leaned over the bathroom sink. He was so nervous right now, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. If someone walked up to him, and told him told him that he and the Greek were going to make out and have sex in a motel room during a snow storm 2 days ago; He would have laughed, and then punched the person right in the face for being so ridiculous. God, why was he acting like this? He wasn't this nervous when he was with his other partners. He took another deep breath as he turned to the shower, which was smaller than he thought it was going to be. It was just a smallish rectangular box. For one person, it would be kind of cramped, but for two people... He shook his head as mind started to warn him about the endless bad scenarios. He turned on the shower, making sure that the water wasn't too warm or cold. It least there was some soaps and shampoos, in case they did stop to get washed up during all of this.

Heracles quickly undressed once the other left. He preferred to be nude, honestly, and clothes right now just felt annoying. Sadly though, he never got the chance to unless he was back home. A lot of other countries thought it was awkward. It seemed Turkey didn't think it was awkward either. Not by the expression the other had, anyways. After undressing, he began to make his way to the bathroom, although stopped once he got to the doorway, just standing there. He didn't want to seem too clingy, or needy, to the other.

“Είναι έτοιμη ακόμα? (Is it ready yet?)” He tried asking without seeming overly excited, but he kept eyeing the Turk. If the other could hear his heart beat, it was because it was so loud; And for some reason, he couldn't help, but think what could happen in the shower. Regardless of this, he still felt ridiculously shy, as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. His face was trying to hold a neutral expression, but his eyes were clearly eyeing the Turk's body, and held a flicker of excitement behind them.

Out of curiosity, as he waited for the other, who was surprisingly taking his time, he went over to the sink again checked out the medicine cabinet just to see what could be in there. There was a first aid kit, useful, some Tylenol -which would definitely be useful-, and he glance up to the next shelf; Condoms and a bottle of lube. "Wow..." He muttered under his breath. So it was **that** kind of motel they were staying at. He quickly closed the cabinet as he spotted the Greek finally come in, asking if it was ready. 

“Işte bu... (It is...)” He replied, unable to stop himself from checking out Heracles. He looked so perfect, in every way, like he was one of the marble statues that were in the others country. Sadiq grabbed the others hand, pulling him away from the doorway. He let go as he opened the stained glass door to the shower, and got inside. “Sen geliyor musun yoksa sadece gün boyu orada durmak için gidiyorsun? (Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand out there all day long?)” He asked teasingly over the sound of the running water. “Ahhhh... Burada oda orada bir sürü değil, dikkatli olun. (Ahhhh... Be careful, there's not a lot of room in here.)” He added with a faint chuckle.

“Καλή... (Good)” Heracles muttered, before turning his gaze to the side. He felt the other man pull him forward, which caught him off guard. He couldn't help, but feel his heart race once more as he glanced up into the mischievous gaze Sadiq gave him, and oh my, was that shower small... And both of them being tall and muscular was going to make this rather interesting. The Greek didn't mind, his thoughts had already begun to wander to rather salacious ones anyways. 

Heracles felt the others eyes on him, and couldn't help, but feel nervous. He hoped to the gods he still believed in that he was at least good looking, and that Sadiq wasn't having second thoughts over him. Maybe he was... 'Cause he was a guy, and the Turk wasn't known for going after such. At least, not to the Greek's knowledge, but he did admit to liking him, so that wouldn't make any sense... He needed to stop worrying. He needed to just enjoy this moment. It was their first together, after all. First one without arguing. He felt himself flush at what might happen again, as his gaze lingered on the other man in the shower.

“Μικρό... αλλά αυτό σημαίνει ότι θα πάρει για να είναι κοντά σας... (Small... But it means I get to be close to you...)” He stated bluntly as he entered the shower then, the warm water running down his smooth skin. He shivered from the sensation, as he glanced up to see Sadiq staring. It was now the Greek's turn to grin and tease. “Θα πρέπει να πάρετε μια εικόνα... διαρκεί περισσότερο ... (You should take a picture... It lasts longer...)” He stated, the smirk growing wider as he giggled a bit. He couldn't help, but notice the little bit of drool rolling down the side of the Turk's lip. It caused his shyness and nerves to calm down. At least, for the moment anyways.


	4. Shower Time... And Scene!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AN: I think the title speaks for itself, buuuut...)
> 
> The long awaited shower. A plotting Sadiq, mixed with a semi-plotting, semi-doubting Heracles. What transpires in this shower, with the two plotting countries? And why is there a random director's voice yelling 'Scene!'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides from the mobs of angry readers* I'm late, I know, I'm sorry!
> 
> My brother made Saturdays D&D day, and I know posting day is Sun, but I forgot, and *Cries in hopes that they are not hurt too badly*
> 
> I hope this sedates you, angry mobs!

Around The World

“Niye ihtiyacım yoksa sağ önümde gerçek bir şey vardı, bir resim isterim. (Why the hell would I need, or want, a picture, when I have the real thing right in front of me.)” Sadiq replied, unable to help, but laugh as well. “Ben o senden daha iyi bir çizgi bekliyoruz. (I expected a better line from you than that.)” He smirked, and pushed the other against the white tiled wall, blocking him in the spot with his arms on either side of Heracles' head. Before the other could even get a word out, the Turk tilted his head to the side, leaned in and started to kiss him again.

After a bit, he pauses, then slides his tongue into the others mouth, giving him a sweet French kiss. He pushed in closer to Heracles, so that he was now leaning on the others chest. Sadiq didn't remember closing his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw how much the Greek was flustered. He broke the kiss then, to breathe. The room was somewhat foggy from all the heat from the shower and their illicit activities. Sadiq mentally swore this must have been heaven, and that his corpse was back in the car, because this couldn't be happening right now; But it was. He moved on from Heracles' mouth, deciding to plant wet, open mouthed kisses along the Greek's neck and collarbone. He even made a couple of hickeys, causing angry red to paint the Greek's beautiful white skin in blotches. The noises Heracles was making was driving him crazy, sending him 100% into a lusty haze. 

The Greek hadn't been able to make a comeback before he'd felt the others lips on his own as he was pushed against the cold tile wall. Even with the hot shower, the tiles still managed to always be cold. He felt a shiver of excitement rush through him. ' _Was this really happening?_ ' Heracles honestly wasn't so sure anymore, but God did he not want this feeling to go away. In fact he wanted to lose himself in it; And that's just what he did. 

He melted against the other, kissing back. Giving love nips to the Turk's lip in-between their heated kiss. The Greek might be submissive for now, but that didn't mean he wouldn't put up some kind of fight. God did it feel good. The Turks lips were so addicting, just the feel, the taste, of the other. Even when Sadiq moved away from his mouth, the Greek couldn't help, but lean his head back, letting the Turk claim him. Apparently the Turk knew exactly what spots to get. He wasn't sure how, but damn was Sadiq doing a good job with how sounds kept escaping Heracles mouth, even with him trying to bite his lips to suppress them. But it only served to muffle them. 

The Greek moved, reaching up to tangle his right hand into the others hair, and tugged on it as the other continued. He was going to do something, he had to. He couldn't just stand here, letting the Turk do all the work. That would be disgraceful. His left hand snaked down the others torso, tracing all the muscles he felt. Sadiq gasped as he felt a wandering hand move down his torso and trace along his abs. He couldn't help to suppress a moan. ' _God, Sadiq's handsome..._ ' Heracles felt slightly self-conscious, but kept it to himself as he tried pressing himself against the Turk.

“Μην τολμήσεις να σταματήσει κάθαρμα, αλλιώς θα σε σκοτώσω τον εαυτό μου... (Don't you dare stop bastard, or I'll kill you myself...)” He managed to mumble, not caring if his tone sounded a little needy. It ended up rather breathless sounding, probably because it seemed the Turk found the right spot on Heracles' neck that was erogenous, like the curl on his head. What, with how the blood rushed downward, and the increase in sounds he began to make. Clearly it was noticeable, with how hard he was getting, as he pushed closer to the Turk. The Greek sounded so needy, as Sadiq continued to mark every single spot he could get to on his neck. He couldn't help but growl, as he heard Heracles threaten him. ' _Fuck that was hot._ ' The Turk thought. The other wasn't holding back as much now, it seemed. 

“Ben gerçekten ... Deneyin görmek isteriz. (I would love to see you try... I really would)” He replied in a husky voice, as he move down the others body, making a trail of marks until he got to the others nipple. He flicked it with his finger, chuckling as he heard the others gasps. Sadiq then licked it slowly, in one, flat, broad strip, and gave him a hickey near it to serve as yet another mark of claim. He tweaked the, now, bright red hardened nub as he moved over to the other one, repeating the actions it's twin had received. “Ξέρεις, αν κάποιος άλλος ήταν εδώ θα έπαιρνα πιστεύουν άλλα πράγματα συνέβαιναν μαλάκα (You know, if anyone else were here, they'd think other things were happening.)” Sadiq mocked, coping what the other had said before, and rolling the foreign language over his tongue as he spoke. “Sizin bu kadar yüksek sesle, onun beni deli. (You're so loud, its driving me crazy.)” He added as moved on from the thoroughly abused nub, letting go of the other one to move on. Sadiq slipped lower, to the Greek's finely toned torso, nipping and tracing over the muscles with his tongue. Kind of like what the Greek had been doing with his torso, except he let his skilled mouth do the work instead of his fingers.

The brunette couldn't help, but find it extremely hot that the Turk was using Greek, Heracles' own language, to talk dirty to him. He felt his breath catch. God whatever was happening, he would gladly allow it. He would gladly allow the man to do whatever he wanted, at this point. For his mind was foggy with lust, and he couldn't think of anything else besides the two of them being together. It caused his heart to race. Man he couldn't help, but be vocal about it. 

“Olsaydı insanlar burada onları istediklerini düşünelim... Ben daha az bakım olabilir. (If there where people here, let them think whatever they want... I could care less.)” Heracles muttered, tone heavily accented as he used Turkish to respond. He withheld a gasp, feeling the Turk's tongue on his torso, the nips driving him slowly insane. Man, how he wished he could think straight. Maybe he should turn the tables? He couldn't think to do so, and instead felt his legs almost turn to jelly as he bit his lips, trying to remain quiet. He didn't want to give Sadiq the full pleasure of hearing him. He was stubborn like that, but it was very clear by how much harder he was now. “Μη ΣΤΑΜΑΤΑΣ....Μπάσταρδε. (Don't stop... You bastard.)” He managed to get out, returning to his language, for he honestly couldn't think straight enough to talk in another.

Both of his hands now went to tug at the Turk's hair, and he slumped against the wall for further support. Why was his body so sensitive? Was it because it was Sadiq, and not anyone else? He honestly had never felt like this before, and anyone would tell you that. Usually, the Greek was not a very vocal person, in bed, or even with anything... So this, this was an interesting change, but a rather embarrassing one, and Heracles could feel his face burn. That might have been a result of the steam from the hot shower that still rained down, but the brunette knew. It was most likely the other, crouched now, to almost be below him.

Sadiq had almost completely stopped what he was doing when he'd heard the others reply in his own language. It was heavily accented, but that just made it even hotter to him. He rewarded the other by moving down lower, to where his underwear line would normally be. He kissed around the skin that was marked from the band, his breath hot and heavy as he gasped. He purposely ignored Heracles' raging erection that was next to him, as he touched everything around it. Instead, he aimed for ruining the others clear skin with marks, claiming the Greek as Sadiq's own. He swore he heard the other whine above him, even if just once. Moving to the inside of the others left thigh, he sucked on the heated, sensitive skin there. He could feel Heracles' legs trembling on the sides of his face.

“Sen iyi düşmeyecek... Ya da seni bitirmek için mümkün olmayacaktır. (You better not fall... Or I won't be able to finish you off.)” He warned the other, as he moved his face away and, without warning, blew his hot breath right on the red head of the cock. Sticking out his tongue, Sadiq licked a leisurely strip from the bottom, all the way to the top, kissing it at the head. “Παρακάλεσε για μένα να πιπιλίζουν. ( Beg for me to suck it.)” He had switched back to Greek, hoping him using the others language bothered him just as much as Heracles using Turkish had riled Sadiq up. “Θα συνεχίσει να κινείται προς τα κάτω, αν δεν το κάνουν. (I'll just keep moving down past it if you don't.)” He added, grinning wickedly up at the other as he leaned down, tracing around the skin next to it with his lips, never touching what the other really wanted. He made **sure** to lock eyes with him as he did so. He wanted the other to become a mess. “Beg.” He whispered into Heracles' flesh.

However, as soon as Sadiq had simply blown that one time onto his shaft, by the gods, it sent sparks through Heracles that he hadn't been expecting. He would have begged right then and there, if he wasn't about to make his lip bleed from trying to keep himself quiet. Another whine escaped as he heard the others demands; Telling him not to fall, telling him to fucking beg. ' _Damn this man, and damn what he can do._ ' Heracles thought, as his hands moved to try and grip onto something, anything, but all they did was scratch against the tiles as he panted. Trying to collect his thoughts for some type of come back. 

“Piç sadece lanet zaten bunu. Aaaah...(Bastard just fucking do it already. Aaaah...)” Was what came out, instead of the rude comeback he had wanted. It was even in the Turks own language, no less, though how his brain had managed that, Heracles did not know. He felt his face darken, if possible, as he looked down, his green eyes locking with the Turk's. The water was running down his face and body still, and it was impossible to **not** stare. The sight was erotic, and he didn't want to let the image go. Mostly because he was a mess, and couldn't think straight at this point; But that one, technical, plea hadn't seemed to do the trick. He bit his lip, his hands balling up into fists out of frustration of just wanting this so badly. “Ben... Memnun edemezsiniz... Edin... Sadiq. (Please... I can't... Please... Sadiq.)” Was all that Heracles could manage to plead, he even included the others name on a soft moan. God he felt pathetic at this point, but it seemed, by the Turks smirk, he had played right into Sadiq's hands. Which pissed him off ultimately, but at the same time, Heracles couldn't care less right now. He wanted, craved, and needed Sadiq right now, and couldn't think of anything else as they stared at one another through a haze of lust.

Heracles was smart to start talking in Sadiq's own language in response now. It was so pleasing to hear it rolling off the Greek's tongue. He never thought about how much he like it until now. Sadiq had almost given up waiting for what he wanted to hear, but froze when he heard, finally, a beg from the other. Fuck he had to give him what he wanted now, especially when he said his name like that. There was no way he could ignore that. He would give anything to have Heracles to plead out his name in pure lust like that again.

“Iyi. (Good.)” That's the only thing Sadiq said as he suddenly broke away from the Greek's gaze. He took the head of Heracles' member into his mouth, and sucked hard. The cry that the other man made was so loud, and sounded like liquid gold to his ears. He was really going to enjoy this. He slid his tongue to the underside of the shaft as he took it down halfway. Slowly he bobbed back up, sucking it lightly as he flicked his tongue right over the slit. He repeated this pattern, going down a bit more each time, and sucking harder. He was, somewhat, experienced at giving blowjobs from his previous relationships, so he knew what to do get something out of the other; but he want to go slow at first before picking up the speed with Heracles. He couldn't pinpoint why exactly, but that's what he desired for the other.

He would be extra nice, and would speed up his movements when he heard the other beg, or cry out to him. He wondered suddenly if Heracles had ever given a blowjob himself before. Sadiq could only wonder what the other would look like sucking him off. His cock throbbed at the thought, reminding him of the killer hard on he had right now. The Turk simply neglected it for now, as he continued on the other, already starting to taste his precum. He would have smirked if he could. Heracles almost felt his legs buckle from under him as he felt the other give him what he wanted. He let out a rather loud cry as his body shook with pleasure. 

“Sadiq... Ahhh... Hmmm...” He moaned out more than once, but honestly, he couldn't form many words right now. His senses, after all, were being overloaded with pleasure. His hands moved from the wall to entangle in the other man's hair again. Tugging roughly at it when Sadiq would do something **just** right. More moans escaped as the brunette hunched over slightly, the wall turning into his only form of life support. 

God, how did he get so good? Heracles had never thought he'd see the Turk like this, or had even imagined that this would be the way it would go. He figured he'd have to be the one to do this. Not saying he wasn't going to. 'Cause if Sadiq demanded him to drop on his knees right now, and suck on his cock, he would do it in a heart beat, but then later call him an ass hole and feel embarrassed. However, he Greek couldn't be bothered with thinking of anything else, but what was happening right now. As he felt the other continue, he continued to moan, moaning out his name every little bit he could. It was probably the most times the Greek had said Sadiq's name in a long time. He tried to not bucking his hips during it all, but damn it, that was hard. It was also clear the Greek was a hot mess and he wasn't sure how long he would last if the Turk kept it up like this. 

“Ben.... Ah.... Uzun sürecek gidiyorum... Hmm... Sanmıyorum Sadiq... Ahhh. (I don't think I'm going to last long... Sadiq.)” He managed to choke out, through a string of noises he hadn't even known he could make. God, apparently he was vocal, he just needed the right person to be so. The Greek tugged the others hair, pulling it harder, signalling for the other to goddamn listen to him. For he didn't think he could form anymore words at this point, expect moans of the others name.

The Turk was getting so turned on from all the noises the other was making above him that he wouldn't last too much longer himself. His patience was wearing thin, he wanted to just take to other right now, but he held off, wanting Heracles to completely and utterly lose himself first. He couldn’t help, but to moan around the cock in his mouth as he felt the hand in his hair pulling hard, to the point it was almost painful, but it wasn't, it was bliss. Oh, he'd have to remember to mention he was a slight masochist... Hopefully his brain would let him recall to say that to Heracles...

Sadiq could tell the Greek must he been close, as he could feel the others thighs clenching. He had had to put his hands on those thighs at one point to stop the other from trying to trust into his mouth. Sadiq stopped for a moment as he heard the other say that he wasn't going last much longer. As he moved back up this time, he released the shaft from his mouth, instead jacking the other off with a firm grasp while the other hand remained holding him down.

“Στη συνέχεια, μόλις αφήσει να πάει. (Then just let go. )” He panted out in a rough voice, looking up at him. “Κάνε το. (Do it. )” He said as he stop jacking him off, took a deep breath through his nose, and took the other all the way down until Heracles touched the back of the Turk's throat, and sucked harshly. It didn't take long for the Greek to be overcome by the feeling, and came into the brunette's mouth. He made sure to swallow every bit of it. He let go of him when he was finished, and huffed out small breaths as he sat on the floor, watching the other leaning on the other side of the tiled wall. “Bu ... Zor değildim, şimdi öyle mi ...? (That... Wasn't hard, now was it...?)” He taunted slightly, as he caught his breath. 

Heracles tried to catch his breath, his panting was loud from when he had cried out the others name. He had even cursed in Greek, not being able to think of anything else other than the pure bliss he'd felt from his release. His whole body, even under the water, was covered with sweat as he stood there, trying to regain himself. The only thing keeping the Greek up, at this point, was the wall. How did Sadiq do that...? Make him utterly and completely lose himself? He wasn't sure he'd ever know honestly. 

When he registered the husky talking of the Turk, who was now sitting on the floor of the shower. He couldn't help, but look down at the brunette. His green eyes were still glossy from the pure high he was coming down off of. His eyes danced along the others body, taking him in as he glanced over. It was a hungry gaze. He could see every feature, see just how hard the Turk was. The Greek swallowed hard as a new feeling began to over take him. 

“Θέλω να... Δεν είμαστε ακόμη ολοκληρωθεί. (I want you... We're not finished yet.)” Now the Greek didn't know where that statement came from. Or why it even crossed his mind, but he couldn't help, but to say it, and let an overwhelming feeling of want came over him once more... He needed him, craved him, and he wasn't going to hold back now. 

Heracles let out a low growl, almost animal sounding, from under his breath. It seemed instinct had all, but taken over at this point, as the Greek managed to push off against the wall he had so desperately used to hold himself up. He crouched to close the distance between them, capturing the Turk's lips rather roughly. Heracles wasn't going to let Sadiq get away from this; for whatever the Turk had started, the Turk was going to damn well finish. 

“Γαμώτο μου. Σας προκαλώ να προσπαθήσουμε και να μου κυριαρχούν... ή είστε πολύ κουρασμένοι; Γέρος...(Fuck me... I dare you to try and dominate me; or are you too tired? ...Old man.)” It urged the other on, even with the faint insult. He knew it would get a rise out of the Turk, and that's what he wanted. He didn't want to be treated like a delicate flower, but god just saying it was intoxicating to the Greek, losing all control and daring the Turk like that. He honestly didn't care how needy he sounded, or how this looked, he just wanted Sadiq, and now. 

Sadiq hadn't seen this coming, not for a long shot. He thought it would have been smooth sailing, and Heracles begging from there on; but the Greek had surprised him as he closed the distance. He gasped in shocked, as he was now the one, seemingly, being claimed by the others rough kiss. It all happened so fast, that he could barely process it. The Turks body pushed against Heracles, trying to wrestle with the other as he fought to stay the dominant one; but Heracles wasn't going down so easy, he discovered. 

“Kahretsin! (Fuck!)” Sadiq yelled out, as the other allowed him to breathe, breaking the kiss. Even with the, slowly cooling, water spraying on him, it still felt so hot, and it was only getting hotter. When the Greek whispered in his ear, he sounded so fucking serious but still looked so needed. So this is what the other wanted to play, huh? “Kahretsin velet, Ben yaşlı bir adam yapabilirim istiyorum göstereceğim. (Fucken brat, I'll show you want an old man can do.)” He spat back, as he hooked the others leg with his own, twisting them around, and pinning the other on the ground, with Sadiq now laying on top.   
He was the one who harshly kissed Heracles this time. The Turk's hand moved down to Heracles' ass and grasped it tightly in both hands. “Sen eşek MAYIN olduğunu konum. (Your ass is MINE.)” He told the other, his voice gravelly. He was far gone now, the other had pushed him over the edge like he wanted. It would be a cold day in hell before he was going to let the younger country dominate him.

Heracles didn't care how hard he hit the floor as he was knocked over. He didn't get time to process just how the tables had turned, before he felt the Turks rough aggressive movements towards him, but that just drove the Greek wild. This is what he wanted, after all. To be taken by the Turk, to be consumed by him fully. He cursed under his breath once he got a chance to breathe. His body still fought for dominance, but with what was happening, its will began to diminish as he heard just how low and rough the others voice was. God it drove the Greek mad. 

“Sonra yaşlı adam götürün. Yoksa sen beni idare edemiyorlar düşünüyorsunuz? (Then take it old man. Or do you think you can't handle me?)” The words were spoken in a low growling tone. It was to edge him closer into oblivion with the Greek. He didn't even think to use his own language at this point, considering hearing him say those in the others language seemed more taunting in a sense. He bucked himself against the Turk even, to symbolize his disobedience. He wanted to play this game till the very end when he was taken by the other... That is, until something began to feel a lot colder on the Greek's leg. No sooner than the first few droplets, did his brain register that it was water that was falling on them at this rather icy cold temperature. Apparently, they had been in the shower quite a long time... “γαμώ!” Was all the Greek managed to get out, as he curled under Sadiq. Who, he realized, was getting the brunt of the cold water at this point. The Greek shivered, cursing more lines of Greek, hopefully this wasn't a mood killer, cause the Greek's mind hadn't fully cleared. God damn, he was getting cold again. Sadiq was about to whip another comeback at the other, but froze as he felt icy water starting to go down his back. It was such a jarring feeling, that he couldn't help, but to stop and lift off the other. 

“Ne halt...? (What the fuck...?)” He mutter in shock ,as he realized that they must have run out of warm water. What a way to ruin a mood, and at the worst time too. “Hareket... (Move...)” He reluctantly sighed as he stood up, helping the other out of the freezing cold shower. He stood awkwardly on the tiled floor of the bathroom, now cold and still sporting a raging hard on. He thought for a moment, looking at the other for what to do next. It didn't take long until a devilish grin gave way on his face, as he got another idea. He wouldn't let this minor set back ruin the mood for them. ' _Well... It looks like we will just have to use each other to get warm again._ ' He grinned then, as the grabbed the other and started to kiss him roughly. Not holding back, as he was still under that fog of lust that he'd been in before. 

Heracles, although slightly shaken, was only slightly out from the lustful haze he'd been experiencing before. He couldn't help, but blush again. He could feel his face flush deeper as he stood there, staring at the brunette man in front of him. God, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the other... His body still wanted Sadiq and he wondered if his threats still held any power against the Turk. He did want to challenge him to take him still. He was wondering if things would continue, when he suddenly felt the other man's body pressed against him, kissing him roughly. Heracles was backed up into one of the walls in the bathroom by Sadiq, and stumbled to keep his footing. 

The lust had returned fully, and even if the doubts did pop up, Heracles quickly dispelled them once he felt the Turks lips on his once more. He entangled his hands up into the others hair, not caring how hard he tugged. He just wanted this, wanted to feel the other against him. He continued to let out pleased moans along with half growls. He was submitting, little by little. He knew the Turk loved the fight he was giving, as his hips bucked up against him, just to prove some defiance. Sadiq gasped against the Greek's lips as he felt his hair being tugged, he didn't mind the pain of it, cause in his mind, there was only pleasure. It only serves to drive him on. He hissed and moaned himself as he felt the Greek bucking up against him, still putting up what little fight he had left. 

“Seninle işim bittiğinde sana söz veriyorum, bir fahişe gibi benim adımı çığlık olacak. Başka kelime bilmez. (When I'm done with you, you'll be screaming my name like a whore I promise you that. You won't know any other words. )” He growls, as he lifts the Greek's leg, hooking it around his waist. He wasn't going to last long if he didn't do something soon. 

Luckily, they were right near the medicine cabinet, and the Turk could get at what he wanted without trouble. While he kissed and bucked himself against the other, creating delicious friction, he was able to open the cabinet. Grabbing the small bottle of lube out as Heracles was thoroughly distracted. He was able to pop open the lid and squeeze some out into his fingers, before placing the bottle into the counter. Sadiq went back to kissing and nipping the spots on Heracles' neck, again knowing how much the other liked it. Also would be a good distraction from what he was about to do. 

“Benimle ayı velet... (Bear with me brat...)” He muttered against Heracles' neck as he traced his hand down to the Greek's ass. Swiftly pushing two fingers into him, Sadiq began to stretch him. It was a bit much to start with two fingers, but he knew Heracles could take it, and he wanted this done fast. He hooked his fingers at the brunette's moans as he prepared him, trying to find that one spot that would drive Heracles mad with ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Heracles' mind was a complete mess after their lips locked again. It was like they hadn't even broken away for the brief moment. Just the pure lust, and the pure blissful feeling of being with the other. God, he couldn't help, but growl and edge the man on once more. Although he knew he was right. For Heracles had been very vocal through this entire thing. He knew he would be yelling the others name at some point. He could try and remain at least a little dominate before that time came, as he bit down slightly on the older man's lower lip.

“Στη συνέχεια, κάνει το γέρο μου κάνει ουρλιάζουν το όνομά σας...(Then do it old man... Make me scream your name...)” God, he'd probably regret later, what with all the insults he was throwing at the other man, but if it pushed him over the edge then so be it. He just wanted this, wanted the Turk all to himself. He couldn't think of anything else at the moment, but him.


	5. Multiple Forms of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The steam has seeped from the shower and permeated the bathroom... What will we find? Wait, I see something! Is that... Tears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I'm on time... Just barely! I almost forgot about this week's update! :3c

Around the World

Once he felt the Turk's hand reach down, locking his leg around his waist, the Greek couldn't help, but to lean his head back as he felt kisses and nips trail down his neck. Surely he already had plenty of marks he'd have to keep cover, once they finally got out of this mess, but he didn't quite care. He let out a few moans of the man's name; To tease him, in a sense, a vague idea of what was to come. These markings meant he was the Turk's, that he was being claimed, and that drove him to be more vocal. Heracles never thought in a 100 years or more that he'd enjoy being claimed. However, it only caused more sounds of pleasure to escape his lips at just the thought of it. 

Heracles' nails dug into the older male's shoulders now, as he heard him muffle a ' _Bare with me_ ', and he knew what was going to happen, even if his mind didn't fully process it yet. It wasn't like he hadn't been with another man before... But the emotional connection he was feeling here... The lustful daze, and just the being completely consumed by the other; that was never present in his past... Relations. The Greek only nodded towards the Turk's comment however, and although not unknown to the feeling, winced as he gasped out, cursing in Greek under his breath. It hurt, bad. He hadn't had a partner for years, and it seemed the Greek was rather tight. He panted, and buried his face in the Turk's neck, trying not to seem weak. He pulled the man as close as he could, and bore with the pain as Sadiq worked him open. 

“Πονάει... μαλάκας... (It hurts... Jerk...)” He didn't mean the insult in a bad way, because it **did** hurt. It was just his way to relieve the frustration of the pain he was feeling through their needy haze. When the Turk hit a certain spot, his breath hitched, and in that moment, he shivered against the other. God, that felt good. “Κάνε το ξανά... (Do that again...)” He stated through shaky breaths, as he bit down on the Turk's neck. ' _That will probably leave a mark, but that's ok._ ' 'Cause the Greek considered it a form of claiming. That he was Sadiq's, and Sadiq was his. It was a primal, instinctive reaction, if anything. He moaned against the others neck, as the Turk continued brushing and hitting that sweet spot over and over.

“Her-k... Ahh...” Sadiq moaned, tilting his head back as he felt the younger male bite down on his neck. He almost got so lost in the feeling of being bitten, and marked up himself, that he almost forgot what he was doing. 

He brushed his fingers over the spot that had Greece panting, as he scissored his fingers. When the other got used to the stretch, which had become clear from all the moans, Sadiq quickly added the third finger. He had to make sure that the other was prepared for what was coming, even though he wanted nothing more to just thrust himself inside. There was a thin, blurred line between pleasure, and absolute pain, and he knew that firsthand.

“Evet, ben Herakles için yalvarıyorum, ve sadece bana; sen BENIMSIN ve sadece BENIMSIN. (Yes, beg for me Heracles, and only me; you are MINE and only mine.)” He growled in the others ear, as he jabbed against the bundle, emphasizing each word ,and hearing the other cry out in bliss. He removed his fingers suddenly, as he couldn't stand it any longer, taking the bottle off the counter to put a generous amount of lube on his dick. He couldn't help, but to moan as he did so. When he was finished, he threw the bottle somewhere to the side, and lined up his dick to the Greek's entrance. “Benim... ahhhh. (Mine... ahhhh.)” The Turk hissed out as he slowly thrust inside. His eyes, almost, rolled to the back of his head, as the other clamped down on him. ' _Perfect, absolutely perfect._ '

“Παρακαλώ... Sadiq... (Please... Sadiq...)” Were the only words he could utter, before he felt the Turk enter. He hissed. growling at the stinging pain that filled his, otherwise, clouded senses. Even with all the work Sadiq put into opening him up, it still hurt, but he knew this would happen. He just had to get used to the older nation. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he shifted on the Turk's dick, causing what seemed to be a strangle moan to rip out of both men. He shivered at this. God the way he said mine, the way he just said anything made Heracles' head spin. He couldn't take standing idle anymore, even with the pain he still felt from the penetration. 

“Μετακίνηση (Move)... S-Sadiq... Ahhh.” No more did he utter the others name, did the other begin to move. An electric wave of pleasure washed over him, and he buried himself against the others neck again, moaning wantonly. He wanted him to go faster. Pound him until he couldn't move any longer, and hit just that one spot just right. God, he wanted him to show he could claim him, make him only his, for the whole world to know. “Περισσότερα... γρηγορότερα!... Ahhh... Sadiq! (More... faster!)” He blurted out, moving his hips along with the Turk's to signal his needs. He still felt like such a cheap whore, but honestly, Heracles couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

It took all Sadiq's power to **not** savagely fuck the other into the wall. Sadiq immediately obliged as started to move faster within him in at a steady pace. The Turk thrust into him as hard as he could, making sure he angled his hips _**just**_ right to brutally hit Greece's sweet spot; so hard that he lifted the other off his feet with each upward thrust. Sadiq was a mess himself, mumbling out sweet nothings between different languages, his breathing getting rapid. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, feeling the warm tightness on his cock and the sight of his former enemy glistening with water and sweat, crying out like a whore was all becoming too much for him. He grabbed Heracles' dick in his hand, jacking him off in time with his thrusts, rubbing his thumb along the slit, wanting the other to fall with him. 

“I-ah-Ben değil çok daha uzun sürmesi için gitmiyorum... (I'm not-ah-I'm not going to last to much longer...)” He choked out. “Benimle gel ... Herakles. (Come with me... Heracles.)” That said, he bit hard into the others shoulder, as he thrust harshly into Heracles going as deep as he could.

' _Who knew this would be how our first time would end up?_ ' The thought would have made Heracles laugh, if not being fucked so hard against the wall. He couldn't help but choke out strangled cries; Saying Sadiq's name over and over. Probably more times than he had ever before said the others name. Things were becoming to much for the Greek. He knew soon he wouldn't last much longer himself. As he was being lifted off the ground, both of them meeting each other's movements in some way or another. Although Heracles couldn't do much after he lifted his other leg to wrap around the Turk's waist. 

God, he knew after this, he probably wouldn't be able to really walk. Honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way. A few tears formed at the corners of his eyes for the mixture of pain and ecstasy was becoming too much. He knew deep down this was it. He was his. Heracles knew he couldn't go back from here emotionally. He knew this deep down, from this moment on, he had become Sadiq's, and Sadiq's alone, with each and every word and pounding he gave him against this crappy motel wall. 

He shut his eyes as he cried out when he felt the other jerk him off between them. God he was so close, and he just wanted to lose himself. He heard Sadiq's muffled words, and could only respond with a moan of the others name as he tightened his legs. He didn't want the Turk leaving him, that was for sure. As he heard the older male say his name, it was too much. Too much for Heracles to bare, and soon enough he felt himself go over the edge with the last, hard thrust the Turk gave as he bit down.

Heracles strangled a cry, slurring a few curse words as he felt the bite, which was hard. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but it wasn't because of sadness, and more-so a reaction from the events and a mixture of the pain he just felt. He knew that blood would form where the Turk bit down, but he could care less. For he had found release as well, with the Turk. He could worry about that later as he began to whisper something he never thought he would in 100 years say to the Turk.

“σ' αγαπώ... (I love you...)” Were the last words the Greek panted out. Although he heard no reply, he tried to regain himself and felt the other man stiffen. Was that too rushed? Was that too soon? Why had he even said them... Was it the heat of the moment? He wasn't honestly sure, but Heracles didn't dare look down at the man, afraid now. Had this all been one lie?

That must have been some of the best sex Sadiq had ever had in the past 300 years, or ever, really. As he let go of the Greeks' shoulder, he swore his heart stopped for a second, as heard the words ' _I love you._ ' Sadiq stiffened as his brain tried to processes what the hell was going on. ' _I must have misheard, or something,_ ' He told himself, it was his head taunting him... But that dagger that he felt pierce through his heart was no lie. He couldn't do this, he couldn't accept the words, give back with his own sentiments, his mind wouldn't allow him to. His mouth couldn't form them. He didn't know how to feel about this. 

“I'm sorry...” He muttered out after a moment, which had felt like a lifetime to him. “You're bleeding...” The broken Turk added after a pause, staring at the blood starting to pool over in his bite marks that he'd left. He'd pretend that he hadn't heard what the other had said, and hoped that Heracles would just never bring it up again. He unsheathed himself with a grunt, and helped place the other back on the ground. “Biz kurutulmuş almalısınız. Ben tekrar soğuktan bayılma istemiyorum. (We should get dried off. Don't want you to faint from the cold again.)” He told Heracles, his voice sounded quieter then before. He'd fucked up, and he'd fucked up hard.

Heracles felt as though someone had just stabbed him through the chest. The fact the Turk completely ignored those simple words hurt more than he had ever imagined something would hurt. He felt himself want to hide away, and never come out. Why had he bared his heart like that...? Why had he given himself to this man, if to only be hurt in the end? He felt like crying for the first time in what seemed like forever in his life. He hadn't honestly, truly cried over something since his mother had passed, and that was ages ago. His head lowered itself, his hair hiding his distressed face. ' _God, why did love hurt so badly?_ ' He thought pulling himself away from the other. This had been a mistake. Everything he had just done must have been one huge mistake, and he was sure the Turk would come out and make fun of him for it later. 

He gave a very weak nod, but inside Heracles was in turmoil over it all. He loved Sadiq, there was no question about it. The hate that apparently was there, was just a cover up; for he had fallen in love with the Turk years ago. Now that he had finally admitted it to himself, and the older man himself, he felt like it would be better if they both just hated one another. It would make the crumbling of his heart easier to manage. God, he was so stupid. That was all he was thinking about as he felt the other try to help him. Although, Heracles flinched away, grabbing the cloth himself. If the Turk didn't love him, then why did he need his help!? The sadness was growing into a burning anger.

“Μπορώ να το κάνω μόνος μου... Μετάβαση. (I can do it myself... Go.)” Sadiq hung his head as Heracles told him to leave. He could hear the pain in the younger male's voice, it was sickening. He had truly hurt the other. He snatched a towel from the rack without another word, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Standing on the other side of the door, he clenched his teeth together as anger and rage started to fill him. This wasn't fair, why couldn't he just accepted it? Why did he even fucking do this in the first place? He was a fool he think that this could work. He couldn't take the pain of another heartbreak, and yet, he'd just done it to himself. He paced around the room for a moment, trying to collect himself, but suddenly slammed one of his clenched fist into the wall he was closest too. His body shook with anger, sadness, fear, and love all at once, and he couldn't take it. 

His breath hitched for a second, as he leaned his head on the cold wall, and buried his face into his arm. Sadiq never cried, that was just a fact. The last time he had cried was over a couple hundred years ago, when he'd lost the love of his life, all because he'd had to obey orders over his feelings. And now, here he was again, throwing it away when he was given a second chance. A silent cry was choked out of the Turk's mouth, as tears started to roll down his cheeks and onto the floor. It just wasn't fair. 

The Turk clenched his mouth shut and, after a bit, removed himself from the wall. There was a pretty nasty hole in the wall now, and his fist pulsed, but he couldn't feel it. He wiped away his tears with the towel, not wanting Greece, or anyone, to see that he had been crying, and then wiped down the rest of his body in cold silence. Finding his discarded clothing on the floor, he put them on. What he wouldn't do for his mask right now...

God what was this feeling? What had Heracles just done? Why had he fallen in love? Why did he have to say those three stupid words...? He felt himself shake as he slid down the wall behind him, not even caring about the wound on his shoulder anymore. He couldn't keep himself up anymore, and he buried his head in his hands. He shook from sadness, from anger at himself. Tears began to roll down his face. This was a worse pain than he had ever felt, including back when his mother had passed. He had watched her die after all... He was just a kid though back then, but he remembered just how much it had hurt. He had vowed to never love anyone after that. Not even romantically. Yet here he was... On the floor in some shoddy bathroom, in love with none other than the Turkish man he had swore he hated. 

Heracles couldn't even breath properly. He was trying to keep his sobbing down. He felt so hopeless, because honestly he couldn't stop the pain. It wasn't like he could hide away, and never see the Turk again. They were stuck here. He could stay in the bathroom, never coming out, but eventually he would have to face him, and then what? Should he go back to the way things were? No, they had already crossed the line of no return... There was no turning back, at least not for the Greek. 

He felt himself sob even more loudly, and cursed in Greek as he threw the blood stained cloth Turkey had given him across the room. ' _Stupid ass hole-ish old man... Jerk... Fuck him... Fuck love... Fuck this..._ ' Were just some of the terms he used in his own language. God, he hurt all over as he shook with silent sobs on the very wet, and cold floor. Covered in bruises, and marks from the other. He was no better than a whore to the other, wasn't he? 

Eventually, Heracles couldn't cry anymore. He felt dead inside as he wiped the tears away. He didn't need the Turk seeing him in shambles. He would never let his guard down like that again. He would never trust... This pain wasn't worth it. His usual green eyes held no emotion, and neither did his face. He felt it was better this way. It made the pain numb, bearable, to a point... Although he still ached and wasn't sure what he'd do once he exited the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, and limply exited. His body was obviously marked up, and the bite mark wasn't all that cleaned up, but Heracles could care less. He found his clothes, and put them on. All the while, not even giving the other the time of day. It was as if all emotion had left Heracles, and he became numb on the outside. Although, deep down, that was far from the truth.

Turkey glanced at Greece as he walked into the room. He caught a glance at Heracles' face as, and saw how the others eyes were red and slightly puffy; A sign that he had been crying in the bathroom for sure. That made him feel even worse. Sadiq tore his gaze away from the other, and walked over to the chair next to the bed, taking a seat. He closed his eyes as the other changed, raking his bruised hand through his hair. He should say something, or apologize for what he didn't, but he truly couldn't face Heracles right now; who looked like the empty walking corpse of a man he had just fucked. 

Sadiq inhaled deeply, before letting out a steady breath as he tried to get a hold of himself. All he had to do, was to keep himself together for the next two, or three, days until the council meeting was over, and he could go back home. Hopefully there, he could drown in expensive wines and liquor until the pain ebbed away to nothing, and he could somehow move on. Easier say than done. He didn't think he could forget this time around. His eyes were still slightly damp from the three, cursed words Heracles had left with him. He opened his eyes again, noticing the other was done changing into his clothes. 

“Biz araba bulmak ve toplantıya götürmek için sabah erken bırakacağım. İnci fırtına o zaman üzerinde olmalıdır... (We'll leave in the early morning to find the car and drive to the meeting. The storm should be over by then.)” He muttered, trying to keep his tone as normal as he could, and face emotionless. What else could he say? Try and comfort him? Say sorry and give empty promises until the other forgave him for not saying I love you back because he wasn’t ready? No, he just couldn't.

Heracles truly didn't want to be here. Not with someone who had just used and rejected him. It hurt so badly. Just the thought of it made Heracles want to cry again. He wouldn't, not in front of the Turk and as he heard him speak, the way Sadiq sounded only further clarified the Greek's thoughts. He truly didn't care, he truly had just used him for his frustration, and he was dumb enough to believe something could be there, that something could be truly good between them. Silent tears rolled down Heracles face, as he pulled the covers over himself. He didn't sob. He couldn't. He only buried himself in the bed. 

“Πρόστιμο. Όσο νωρίτερα τόσο το καλύτερο. (Fine. The sooner the better.)” He covered himself up fully. He didn't want to deal with the other man. He was covered in his marks, he ached, his heart felt torn apart, and shattered. He didn't think he could recover. Not from this. Not from how he so desperately put everything on the line like that. He'd never do it again that was for sure. Love wasn't worth this. Wasn't worth feeling like he wanted to disappear. 

“Πάω για ύπνο... (I'm going to bed...)” Were the last words he spoke, and his voice seemed so small at this point. Images of the other man flooded his mind. ' _Why...? Just why?_ ' Was all Heracles could think about, as he further curled into a small ball. It was as if he was trying to hide himself from the Turks sight, but failing horribly, considering he couldn't just leave or get away from him. 

Sadiq sighed deeply, his mind mixed with thoughts of the past and present. Sadiq stroked the stubble on his chin, thinking of that happened to him, as he looking intently at the lump of blankets on the bed. He only saw just Kiral. They were only brief and short images, but they were so clear; like it just happened just the other day, and not 300 years ago. Each one hurt like a thousand daggers. He tried to chase them out of his mind, but only give up, sighing in defeat and letting his head drop into his hands. 

“Fuck...” He muttered under his breath. Why this so hard? He curls up against the cold arm of the chair, not bothering to try and take the bed tonight, it would turn into another mess in the morning when they would wake. He didn't say another word as he tried to fall asleep. 

Heracles couldn't sleep. His mind kept racing with thoughts. What had he done? Why had he thrown himself out there like that? Why had he said that? He couldn't cry anymore though. His tears wouldn't come. Instead an emptiness remained. There had been a time when he thought this wouldn't have happened to him. That he wouldn't be the one to fall in love. He had heard stories of how it all just fell apart. Even in his own country, he saw what love could do to someone, and how destroyed it made a person. Humans and countries alike. So, why did he fall to it? He was better off pretending he hated the Turk, instead of this. Instead of this empty, hallow mess on this bed. Oh, how he wished he couldn't feel right now. It would be so much better than laying awake here like this. 

Heracles couldn't fall asleep at all that night, and instead, when morning came, he saw the sun come up. The storm had subsided, and here he was, exhausted, and in pain emotionally and physically. He honestly wasn't sure he could move at this point. Nor did he really want to. He would rather have just disappeared last night, and maybe he should have. He shook off those feelings as he started to get up, wincing at how much his body hurt. His facial expression was hallow as he swallowed the pain, his eyes even more so as he looked over at the chair. 

Heracles saw a stirring Turk, who apparently had been awoken by the noise he was making. Not that it mattered... But Heracles eyes lingered for a moment. Even when he saw the other man's eyes open, he still felt that cursed love towards him. He mentally slapped himself though, and all of his emotions turned to anger. He wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with it, but he would attempt to nevertheless. He only had to last 2 or 3 more days... Which would be the longest of his life, until he didn't have to see Sadiq for a very long time. 

“Wake up...” He muttered, exhaustion clear in his voice as he turned his gaze away, and tried moving. It was clear that would be a task in and of itself at this point from what had transpired the night before. He didn't dare look for help, nor would he accept it. He honestly wasn't even sure how long he could hide his anger, his sadness. For it was eating slowly at him, and being tired was not helping that fact in the least.

“Ah, kahretsin... (Ah, fuck)” Sadiq hissed, wincing from the pain in his back as he tried to sit up. “I am up.” He moaned in pain, moving too quickly as he stood up from the crappy chair he'd slept in last night. He reminded himself to never sleep in one of those again, he should have just slept in the car which would have been much more comfortable. The atmosphere in the room was a lot colder and tense than the car outside, that was for sure. He looked for his silk robes and jacket. Luckily, they weren't hard to find, having been discarded on floor, with Greece's clothing from the day before. He sighed as he bent down picking up the rest of the Greek's clothes. They were only faintly damp, which was a plus, but they did stink of him. He didn't mind the smell really at all. It smelt good, he thought as he started to remember the night they spent together. The Turk mentally slapped himself for that, pushing back those thoughts as he stood up with the clothes and tossed them at the other across the room. 

“Here, those are yours.” He grumbled. There was still the scarf Heracles gave to him the night before, when they were stuck in the car; he had yet to give it back. He stuffed it in his coat pocket secretly, making sure Heracles didn't see him do it. Sadiq waited for the other to get ready, trying not to make to much eye contact, or any contact for that matter. “You got everything? Good, let's get going.” Sadiq said, watching Heracles for a second, not trying to look too concerned for the Geek. He had to snap out of it, and soon. “Let's go... I'll pay Canada personally for the damages.” He scoffed as he walked out the front door, not looking back.

The Greek tried not to make much eye contact with the Turk. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it if he did. The lack of sleep, and just the emotional and physical state he was in, was already becoming too tiresome for him to bear. He just wanted to go home. To try, and forget this ever happened. He probably wouldn't want to come to a world meeting for awhile. Not until he could close off his heart completely to the situation that had transpired last night.


	6. International Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting we came to Canada for in the first place... Are they always like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys! One of the two I owe you! Brace yourselves, cause this is one **helluva** ride!

Flashes of it ran through his head as he just barely caught his blue jeans and blue t-shirt the other had tossed to him. He felt himself wanting to tear up again, for saying those three cursed words; But he held it back. The more he thought about last night though, the more he just got angry, and by how the Turk was coming across, it was becoming apparent that the other had just used him for a good time. He felt like a cheap whore, and that pissed the Greek off.

He didn't want to feel used, he had been ever so stupid to think love was a real thing. It was just sex, wasn't it? And he had fallen for it... Or that's what he tried to tell himself, but the ache in his heart still remained, as anger started to settle in. He bottled it up, and kept his voice low, not wanting to let on just how much pain he was in. He walked, or rather, limped towards the door; Trying to keep calm. His green eyes were deprived of emotion as he just stared forward, not bothering to make any contact with the Turk. 

“Fine with me...” It was the only thing he said as they went through the deep snow, back to the shitty car, leaving this god forsaken hotel behind. Although Heracles caught himself looking back... Painfully, flashes of what had happened still pulsing through his mind. He shook them off, cursing in Greek as they made their way through the snow, finally finding the car, which was practically buried under quite a bit of snow at this point.

After the tiring task of clearing the snowfall and ice off the vehicle, they headed on their way to the meeting. It was a silent, long awkward ride there, no one tried to start a conversation as they kept avoiding each other, wanting to leave the car as soon as possible. There was nothing to talk about between them. 

Turkey drove this time, and got them to the meeting place in one piece in under three hours. It was a giant, lavish building the Canadian had picked for the meeting to be held at, most likely trying to make a good impression so that more would remember him. After parking the car inside the large parking garage under the building, they were greeted by many security guards asking for identification to enter the building. 

The Turk showed them their government ID and military passes with Greece, and after a few minutes of shifty looks, some questions, and a few calls on their radios, they let them pass on by. One of the first nations that saw them as they walked through the long marble floor hallway was Sealand, who was pacing the hallways like he usually did during meetings. He turned, hearing the footsteps coming his way, and stare in shock at the other nations when he saw them. 

“Greece?! Turkey?! You're here!” He yelled out as he ran towards them, his blue eyes gleaming with questions. “Oh my god, where have you guys been? We've all been looking for you! We've been texting and calling, but you guys wouldn't answer. I thought you had been kidnapped! You two are really late you know, and for an important meeting too! What happened?!" He was throwing questions at the two, wanting answers, feeling important because he was the one who'd found the two first.

Heracles hadn't said a single word since they left the hotel. He hadn't even said anything to the guards, letting Sadiq do the talking. He didn't feel like even being around anyone, especially not the Turk, and the three hours they had had to spend in the car was hell to him. He didn't even want to be here, at this point. Couldn't he just skip the meeting? He knew the answer though. His country would have his head if he skipped out on another meeting ever again. Plus, they **had** been missing. He really didn't want to hear that lecture either. He pulled up his coat, to make sure to hide the marks on his neck. He just wanted this to be over with. He honestly just felt angry, if anything right now. The sadness he felt was still there, but it was more anger and frustration at this point. It was just waiting to explode at the wrong person and here came one of the most talkative nations. Which, usually, Heracles didn't mind the much younger nation. But today... Today just wasn't the day to deal with such a thing. 

His usually lazy green eyes glared at the younger nation as he asked where they had been, and just all of these questions. It only caused him to remember last night... To remember what had happened, and how stupid he had been; To ever believe he could be loved by someone who practically hated him and now used him, in his eyes. His jaw tightened at the thought. He quickly walked past the nation, or rather, limped past him. Which he heard him question about that as well. He didn't bother to acknowledge most of Sealand's questions though.

“It doesn't matter. We're here now.” Sealand tried to say something, but only stuttered, shocked by the nation's sudden hostility as Greece quickly moved passed him. He was about to ask Turkey what the problem was, but stopped when the nation ignored, and moved past, him as well. 

Turkey was so tired, and his patience was now quite thin. He didn't bother with micro 'nations' anyways. He entered behind Greece, a bit slower behind him and started walked over to his seat, glaring back at nations who were snickering, or muttering words about him, as he walked passed. He really didn't need this right now. 

All eyes were on him and Turkey. It caused Heracles' gaze to lower as he moved forward. It was as if he was glaring at the floor, as he tired to rush to his seat. Which was also next to the Turk. God, this was going to be horrible. He couldn't get the damn man out of his head... He couldn't stop thinking how much it hurt, he couldn't get thoughts of last night out of his mind, and all of that combined with frustration just made the Greek angrier. 

The other nations whispered, as he passed by them. Some of the things they were whispering weren't happy things. Like: ' _I wonder if they had a little fun, or if they've made up? Or does it look like Greece is limping and angry?_ ' Heracles honestly tried to tune it out. It wasn't helping him cope with things one bit. Before he made it to his seat, Ludwig stopped the both of them. He only glanced up, his eyes glaring at the German, but his face looked pinched in pain. It was the first bit of emotion he'd let cross his face all today. 

“Well, now what you two have showed up... Finally...” Germany cleared his throat, glaring at the two men as he crossed his arms. He turned towards Turkey, who had finally walked up behind Greece, which caused the Greek to lower his gaze. “Where have you both been? Turkey? Greece? Did you two get lost, or something? Or did you decided to skip out on your duties?” There was a few snickers, which only worsened Greece's state of mind, as his fists balled up. He **really** didn't want to be here, so he didn't answer Ludwig. He was afraid his voice would show way too much emotion, and what he was feeling. Which, by far, was too many emotions at this point for him to handle. Turkey took a deep breath from behind the Greek, trying to contain the anger that was rising in him as he looked up at the German. 

“There were problems on the way here.” He pauses for a moment, as he hears some snickers and whispers among the nations. His jaw clenched tighter. “Did you **not** see that snow storm yesterday morning, Germany? Not all of us nations are built for the snow, like you are.” He replied, with irritation clear in his voice.

Heracles glared at the snickering nations from the corner of his eye. He heard them. He knew English, and quite a bit of the other languages that the others spoke. He wasn't stupid after all, when he saw smiling faces and laughs coming from them either. And he could only guess that they were assuming what they had done. Not that the other nations were wrong, per se. He just didn't want to be reminded of it, it made the pain in his chest worse. 

Once he heard the Turk speak, he turned his gaze further away from the conversation, knowing full well he'd be tempted to look up at him. He heard the German about to retort with a question. Probably going to say that wasn't a good enough answer; Until a certain loud mouth American entered in the conversation, and made it all the worse for the Greek. 

“Dudes, did you guys go off and fuck or something? I saw the way you limped in here Heracles, man. Or did you just wreck? You gotta give us details, man! The both of you! We were worried about you! You didn't even answer your cells!" Man, that had not been the right words to say. 

The American had never been that good with words, though. The room went silent, and Heracles' face was now hidden by his hair. ' _Oh no, just stop talking... Just stop._ ' Was all Heracles could think, as he began to feel himself wanting to lash out. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate, what with how the other countries were snickering now, and the American made yet another comment. 

“Oh man... Did I say something wrong? You look angry, man! Or did I get it right?” The other countries started to snicker louder at this point, and the American laughed. Pointing at the pair, who were now the center of attention. Turkey looked over to the American in shock from what he just said.

“What the fuck did you just say America?!” He shouted at him, as he dove over to the other, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up from his chair. 

“Hey whoa, man! I was just saying, I mean I guess I did get it right, since your being **soooo** defensive right now.” He laugh loudly, obnoxiously even, but stopped as the Turk punched him straight in the jaw. If he was human, the jaw would have surely been broken now. Some of the other nations gasped, and started to get up, looking at the commotion that was starting to go down. Austria ran up, and retained Turkey before he could throw in another punch at the American. “What the fuck bro! I didn't do anything to you!” America snarled at him as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

“Arkada ne hiçbir fikrim yok hakkında hiçbir şey bilmek kimsenin işine alamadım! (Don't get into anyone's business you know nothing about, you have NO IDEA what happened back there!)” He screamed at the other in his own language, unable to form English sentences anymore. “Benimle velet arasında hiçbir Brat! (There is NOTHING between me and the Brat! )” That was the last straw for Heracles. After hearing there was nothing between them, something just broke in the Greek, he just snapped. He was shaking, tears falling down his face. Everyone would know, probably at this point, but he couldn't, he couldn't take this pain anymore. It was too much. 

“Έτσι είμαι τίποτα για σένα?... Είμαι λίγο παλιόπαιδο... μια μικρή πόρνη...? (So I'm nothing to you?... Just a little brat... A little whore...?)” His eyes met the Turk's now. 

Heracles eyes showed everything now, and his face twisted in rage. The hurt, the pain, and the sadness, all just coming out. He felt destroyed. Why had he ever trusted this man? Why had he fallen in love with him?! He was so stupid, and that fuelled his anger even more. He wasn't sure if he could stop at this point.

“Ακριβώς επειδή είπα ότι γαμημένο αγαπάς; Ακριβώς επειδή άφησα την καρδιά μου γυμνό για να σας ?! Ακριβώς επειδή... Σας αφήνω μέσα; Είχαμε θεό καταραμένο το σεξ και μου χρησιμοποιηθεί μόνο! Ξέρεις τι ξεχάσετε είπα ποτέ τίποτα, ούτε καν έκανε τίποτα μαζί σου. Γέρος! Μαλάκας! Σε μισώ! Έχω γαμημένο σας μισώ! Ξέρεις ότι? Είσαι ένα μαλάκα και μπορεί να πάει να πεθάνει για όλους δίνω δεκάρα! Δεν είναι ότι θα χάσετε! Κόλαση, θα ήταν καλύτερα αν έχω ποτέ δεν σήμαινε Σαδίκ Αντνάν και ελπίζω να ταραχών στην κόλαση. Ακριβώς όπως όλοι οι άλλοι άνθρωποι που με έχουν βλάψει και με πρόδωσε! (Just because I said I fucking love you? Just because I let my heart bare to you?! Just because... I let you in? We had god damn sex, and you just used me! You know what, forget I ever said anything, or even did anything with you. Old man! Jerk! I hate you! I fucking hate you! You know that? You're a fucking ass hole, and can go die for all I give a damn! It's not like I'd miss you! Hell I would have been better off if I've never meant you Sadiq Adnan and I hope you rot in hell. Just like all the other people who have hurt me and betrayed me!)” Turkey's heart dropped when he heard Greece crying. He stopped with America and turned to the other, staring at him, watching the Greek started to break down in front of him.

"Yunanistan..." He whispered quietly in confusion, about the reach out to him, but flinched as Greece screamed at him in anger and made a lunge at him. Heracles almost landed a punch, if it wasn't for Cyprus stopping him along with Egypt and TRNC. 

The Greek struggled against them though, and continued to scream curses at the Turk in his own language. As he struggled, he was so destroyed, and hurt, and it showed as tears fell down his cheeks. It was probably the most emotion the Greek had showed in front of any of these nations. Cyprus glanced between them. He knew, and so did TRNC and Egypt, what was being said. What had happened. Cyprus was trying to calm the Greek. Austria was still holding the Turk back at this point, and Prussia had had to join him. This was getting out of hand. Most of the countries looked confused, but there were a few who understood the Greek, and oh man, did their eyes go wide at the words being thrown across the room.

Sadiq's face scrunched up, as his vision started to go blurry. He listened carefully to what the other was trying to say to him. He truly did love him, all this time and he... He was right. Greece had never been more right before. Turkey just couldn't believe it, he couldn't... He just couldn't, he couldn't do it. He shook his head, clenching his hands hard into fists, his knuckles turning white. 

"Haklısın, haklısın yaklaşık bütün bunlar. Hiç şimdiye kadar kullanacağım seni fucken olacağını, sadece bir kez, bir kez düşündü Ama eğer bir aptal mısın? Kim söyledi cesaret? Ama ben ... Ben geri seni seviyorum olamaz olamaz, ben yine birisini sevemez. Tekrar seveme...değil agin. Size izin, neden değil mi? Neden bunu anlayamıyorum? Neden?! (You're right, you're right about all of that, but you are a fool if you ever thought once, just once, that I would ever fucking use you... How dare you say that to me? But I can't... I can't love you back. Don't you understand that!? I can't love again... No, not again. I can't love someone again, so why? Why can't you understand that? Why me?!)” He asked the Greek, screaming the last part at the top of his lungs, shaking slightly. His eyes painfully searching the others face, hoping for some answers, just one, but got nothing. Austria and Prussia released their holds a bit, as they looked at each other in confusion and shock. The other nations had stopped laughing and smirking by now, realizing how serious the situation was. The ones that knew the Turkish language were in shock from what was said, most of them knowing what the other was on about. 

Heracles couldn't do this. Couldn't hear those words from him. So he couldn't... Or wouldn't try, rather, to love him. He didn't care about him. He was right. Oh, how painful was it for him to be right. Or, he was just taking what the Turk was saying the wrong way. Who knew at this point. He lowered his face as he stopped struggling against the three nations holding him. Oh, how much pain he felt right now as he felt his heart completely shattering. He hadn't been this broken since... He didn't know when honestly. He was indeed a stupid idiot for ever falling in love. For ever believing someone could love someone like him, or that he could ever be happy. 

“Έτσι... είχα δίκιο... και το λάθος... Θα έπρεπε να είχα ποτέ δεν αγαπήσατε. Θα έπρεπε ποτέ να ανοίξει την καρδιά μου σε κάποιον σαν εσένα... Φυσικά δεν μπορείς να μ 'αγαπάς... Κανείς δεν φαίνεται να είναι σε θέση να... Η αγάπη είναι ένα ύφασμα της φαντασίας κάποιου... και εγώ είμαι ένας ανόητος για την πτώση για αυτό. (So... I was right... And wrong... I should have never loved you. I should have never opened my heart to someone like you... Of course you can't love me... No one seems to be able to... Love is a fabric of someone's imagination... And I'm a fool for falling for it.)” The words were low, and it was as if someone had stabbed Greece, and he would fall dead right there and then. 

His whole face drained of any last bit of emotion he had. It was as if the nation of Greece would crumble, and die, just from the simple words spoken. Oh, how Greece wished he would just disappear. Just like his grandmother, and the rest of nations before him. Maybe he would? He hoped so, at this point, with all the eyes on him.

“Ελπίζω να μην σας ξαναδώ... ίσως θα εξαφανιστούν γι 'αυτό δεν θα πρέπει να... μισώ... Μισώ την αγάπη σας... το μισώ! (I hope I never see you again... Maybe I'll disappear, so I won't have to... I hate you... I hate loving you... I hate it!)” With that, Heracles managed to get away from the others and burst out of the room. Tears streamed down the nations face as he ran, tripping because of his limp, but he managed to get away. He needed to hide, get away, never see the Turk again. Maybe everyone would forget this, but he doubted it. He wanted to disappear, so badly. This pain was too much. He wasn't sure he could take how his heart shattered when the Turk said that. He couldn't love him... He never should have even tried, to believe this could ever end happily. 

The other nations simply stared. Cyprus looked at Turkey wide eyed, and so did the other two who had been holding Greece. Even TRNC felt a bit of pain for what the Greek had mentioned, for both of them. Egypt was confused, but he simply stared at the Turk. Even Austria and Prussia had taken a step back. This wasn't good... Some of the nations knew about the Turk's past, and just the words being said were painful enough to hear. No nation tried to reach out for him, for honestly, there wasn't much they could do with them in this current state.

As Greece said his final words, and ran out of the room, all that echoed in his head was that one sentence Greece uttered to him not minutes before. ' _Maybe I'll disappear, so I won't have to._ ' He didn't think anything else could possibly hurt as much as what just happened, but it did, it hurt so much more than anything he could have imagined, with just a few simple words. There were no words to describe the feeling he felt... The room was completely silent now, except for Turkey's ragged breaths as he stood, staring at where the Greek had once stood. 

After what seemed like the longest minute of his life, he couldn't take it anymore, and crumpled to the ground, on his knees, and letting out a loud, strangled cry. The thought was so painful to bear, the thought of Greece ever disappearing, because of him. He wouldn't be able to deal with it, not for a second. This was turning into the past all over again, like he was stuck in a sick limbo. His voice broke into nothing as he pulled his hair, trying to shake away all the memories of Greece and Kiral alike. Tears streaked down his face. He couldn't even tell what, or who, he was crying for anymore. 

After who knows how long, he slowly managed to lift himself onto his feet, swaying a bit where he stood, and left the room in a slow stride. The nations looked at one another, trying to figure out if what they had seen had really just happened. It was a shock to everyone. No one had ever seen Greece, or Turkey, act out like this before.


	7. The Dance of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a saying; "Time heals all wounds." That saying is fucking bullshit. Time heals nothing. The only thing time does is make you miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie pokie, guys! I'm all caught up now. Both of the chapters I owe you are out, and by lord, my editor and I are exhausted. Check the end of the chapter for the big update.

Around The World

It had been about three weeks since that meeting. Heracles hadn't been seen for any of that time. He had stayed in his house, with his cats. Hiding. He still couldn't face the feelings he had, but he was becoming numb to them. Not even his cats could make him smile at this point. He was truly was broken by what had happened in that meeting room three weeks ago. 

Cyprus had tried going to Heracles' house. Multiple times. He got no answer. Cyprus knew he was there, though. God, this was such a mess. He had seen it all unfold too, but this time it was different. This wasn't a simple fix, and Egypt, TRNC, and he would have to try and repair things. 'Cause if things kept up, both of them would be miserable. They all knew what was going on, and although they had their issues, they wanted to help in some way or another. At least Egypt and him did. TRNC just kinda followed. 

He knocked on the door and basically yelled at the Greek to let him in, or else. Cyprus wasn't one to get angry, or be mean, but damn it Heracles was being stubborn. He had come up with a plan, but he needed to get into the damn Greek's house first. Heracles heard the door, but for the past two weeks he didn't answer. Or wouldn't, rather. He honestly didn't want to deal with the outside world, but he decided to this time. The worst it would do was remind him of how miserable he felt. Cyprus he had expected after hearing his voice. His face held little to no emotion and it looked as though the Greek hadn't slept. He only muttered a ' _What?_ ' to the other nation. Not being able to form many words.

Cyprus cringed at how emotionless Greece sounded. Damn, this would take **some** convincing, but Egypt and he had a plan. They would reunite them one way or another. Even if it was to trick them into meeting, and so he went inside to work on trying to convince the Greek; Without letting him know the plan. To try and cheer up with him. For he had always done this, to a point, after something had happened. Just this time things were much, much worse.

Three weeks after that 'meeting', the Turk hadn't been out anywhere since then. He refused to leave his temple walls, especially anywhere out of the country. When there was an another meeting, he simply sent a replacement for himself and kept his phone off. The first week was hell; him screaming at whoever came near him, completely tearing his room apart, and snapping at anyone who tried to talk or reason with him; But after a while his body and mind simply couldn't keep up and so he now did nothing. 

He laid on his bed, gazing off through the balcony at the heavens, thinking of the past while unconsciously stroking the scarf in his one hand that he had stolen from Greece weeks before. He heard a knock at the door, but didn't say a word, hoping whoever it was would give up and just leave him be. The knocking persisted, getting louder. He looked over to the door about to send whoever it was away, but stopped as the door was suddenly flung open. TRNC rushed in and jumped on top of him. He looked at the small nation surprised, he didn't expect him to be the one at his door. It was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. Before he could ask why the nation was here, Turkey was interrupted again, but this time by Egypt who walked in. 

“Egypt...” He muttered, looking away from him and to the sky again. “What do you want?” He asked sternly. Egypt sighed as he folded his arms, slightly sickened at the state of his friend. The Turk still looked so bitter and miserable, he wonder if Cyprus and his plan would even work. It was going to take a lot to get the nation to do what they wanted without him finding out. It was a good thing that TRNC was there with him, since the Turk had always he a soft side for him. It would be a little easier this way.

Heracles wasn't so sure he even wanted to do what Cyprus was suggesting. Go dancing? Why on earth would he even want to do something like that? He never did that with Cyprus, but he did enjoy dancing... It was one of the few hobbies he enjoyed. Memories kept flooding his mind, though. It honestly just made him think of the Turk, and how that was one thing they both enjoyed, together no less. His face turned sour from the thought. The pain returned as he thought of what had happened weeks prior. Although, by this point, he felt numb to it. It honestly was just always going to be there. For he couldn't even bring himself to go to any of the world meetings. 

He couldn't even bring himself to really think of anything other than how stupid he was, for ever believing in love. Or, that's how he thought anyway, but the more Cyprus persisted, the more he got angry at it. So, he finally agreed, just wanting to shut him up. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. When he was given the outfit he was supposed to wear a day later, he wasn't honestly sure why he was supposed to as he stared at himself in the mirror. Cyprus had picked this out just for him. As a cheer up present, apparently. Although he didn't feel very cheery in it, that was for sure. He wore a blue vest along with a long skirt-like pant get up. Moons and stars lined his outfit with silver. Even his hair was neatly done, from the former messiness that it had been the past couple weeks. He glanced towards Cyprus, confused. 

“Why am I wearing this?” The other nation was also dressed up, to mask what was going on, just waved it off.

“It was just that type of event. You need to look your best.” The Greek was suspicious as they left, heading out to whatever this was. He wasn't being told where they were going, but honestly with how numb he still felt? He could care less at this point as he leaned back in his seat. His facial expression, and eyes, barely held any emotion in them. He let out a sigh as he stared off. His thoughts were rather distracted with the Turk still, for he didn't even realize they had entered Turkey at this point. He still felt rather stupid, and just annoyed with himself for ever loving, or believing he could be loved, and it still showed that the events prior clearly were effecting him greatly. 

By this point, as the Greek was distracted, and barely asked anymore questions, it seemed Cyprus and Egypt's plan was working. He just hoped the other side of things were working as well. He had shot Egypt a quick text before leaving Greece's house. Making sure everything was set in stone at the event. For they were going to reunite these two, one way or another. They just had to play along till they got them to their destination. Which was secluded somewhere. So no one else knew about it or could interfere with their plans.

Dancing? Why were these two so persistent on him going dancing later in the evening? It was a really strange request. It wasn't that he didn't like dancing at all, in fact he danced lot in his spare time and really enjoyed it; But he didn't really feel like doing something like that, at the moment. He remembered how much Greece used to like to dance with him when he would visit his country long ago. 

The memories started to flow into his head, making him upset about what had happened those weeks ago. TRNC stepped in, quickly assuring him that it would be fun, and he would have a nice time if he went. Not letting up as Turkey told him he wasn't up to it right now. He finally agreed, however, just so that TRNC would stop pouting at him, and Egypt would stop bothering him with facts on why he should go. 

Turkey tried on the outfit that Egypt had put out for him from his wardrobe room. It still fit his figure perfectly, even with all the adornments added on to his body with it. Egypt caught his attention for a moment, as he handed him a beautiful golden half mask with swirly designs carefully etched into it's surface. He slowly ran his thumb along it carefully, as he looked up at the nation. 

“Isn't all of this a little too much?” He asked, as he turned around, looking at himself in full body mirror, leaning on a wall that was slightly cracked. 

“No, it's a rather fancy event. It's very important that you look your best when you're there.” Egypt assured him. Turkey nodded, going with what Egypt said. 

There was no reason to be doubtful or suspicious of why they were doing this, but TRNC, on the other hand, seemed to be completely honest with him, discarding his worry for the event, keeping him occupied. Sadiq did trust him a lot, after all. Also, he was too tried to argue with them anyway, and just let them do what they wanted. Egypt left the room, as Sadiq was distracted with TRNC showing the smaller nation some of his old dance moves, and took out his flip phone, seeing the text he got from Cyprus. He quickly texted a reply, saying that everything was going according to their plan and that they would be leaving to go to the event very shortly. He sighed in relief while he closed his phone and watched Turkey and TRNC dance around the room. This might actually work out.

Heracles hadn't been paying much attention to where they were going. Although, he began to feel as though something was up when they reached a very lavish building. It looked Turkish... But maybe he was just overthinking it. He did that a lot recently. His eyes glanced over to Cyprus, his green eyes observing him. 

“Isn't this a little... Odd? I don't see anyone else here.” He said without much emotion, but Cyprus, as always, came up with an excuse on how people weren't here yet. There was one other car already here, and when Greece got out, and closer to the door he could hear music. He actually felt slightly more at ease hearing it. Before entering, however, Cyprus turned towards him, turning him in place, and handing him a small headdress with a crescent moon in his hair. It wasn't girly, per se, merely added to the outfit fully. 

“Wanted to give you this to wear before entering. It's a fancy event.” He reassured, letting Heracles enter first. Cyprus hoped to god this would work, and as the Greek entered, he quickly closed the door behind the other, locking it shut.

“Wait, what?! Γαμώτο!” He pounded on the door, but it seemed to have gotten someone's attention.

Egypt's car, half an hour ago, Turkey

Turkey watched out of the car window as Egypt drove him to his destination. It wasn't long before the nation the realize that the area seemed somewhat familiar to him. As they pulled up to the lavish building, Turkey looked at it a little confused. He had definitely been here before, at one time.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” He questioned, as Egypt parked the car right outside the building. 

“Yes, of course, this is where the event is being held.” He replied, and got out of the car. The Turk was still slightly skeptical as he got out of the car, gazing up at the building.

“Where is everybody?” He asked out loud, as he looked for signs, or other cars, or people around the building, but there seem to be no one. The lights were on from inside, and same with the outside lights, so there must be something happening in there. 

“Ah, we're early. The other guest will arrive very soon.” He told him, hoping that the other wouldn't catch on to anything too quickly.

They at least needed the Turk to go inside first. He walked with Egypt through the garden entrance of the building, and went inside. The place was currently a sight to behold, with beautiful decorations everywhere, large grand halls made with expensive stone and tile. There was even some lovely music flowing through the building, of a very nice song he knew. He couldn't place it, but it still seemed like he had been there once before, a long time ago. Turkey was about to ask Egypt on why he would know the place, but was interrupted by TRCN running towards them. 

“Ah, Egypt! We forgot to get the stuff back at Turkey's place!” He told him in a rush. He had just got a text from Cyprus, saying that they would be here soon. They needed to get out of there, as soon as possible, so the rest of the plan would work. 

“Oh, right! The papers, I forgot all about them! We will go back and get the for you, Turkey they are important.” He said, as he started to walk away with TRCN, hoping the Turk would believe them. 

“Oh... I see, I'll see you later with the rest of the guest then!” He yelled out to them, as they quickly left the building. It was odd, but Turkey paid no mind to it, believing what they said. He walked around for a bit, not really sure on what to do. He decided on exploring the place as he waiting for people to show up. Maybe he would find the host of this, and ask them a couple of questions he had on his mind. 

After a half an hour, or so, of walking around looking for someone to talk to, he heard some pounding coming from the entrance of the building. It must have been a guest that had just arrived. He walked back over to the main entrance, so that he could greet them here. He stopped once he got there, watching the person who must have just got here banging furiously on the door. 

“Excuse me, miss are you okay?” He asked, confused as he got closer to the woman. At least, he thought it was a woman, from the outfit they were wearing, but there was something strange about the person, he couldn't put his finger on it...

Heracles heard a familiar voice. His eyes grew wide. Oh no, had they really...? Oh no, no, no. It couldn't be him. He turned slightly. His face paled and his eyes grew wider. Damn Cyprus, for tricking him! This was the last man he had wanted to see: Sadiq. He felt his chest tighten with the hurt he still felt, and his green eyes were wider than ever before. It was as if someone had hit him full force with a car, and he seemed almost scared to even be in the same room as the Turk. Afraid of what might be said, or what would go on. The he heard the other's comment, and the ' _Miss_. That threw him for a loop, and his face turned red. Not from anger though, but from embarrassment. Did he really look that much like a girl!? He'd get Cyprus back for this... Because surely things couldn't end well as they both just stared at each other... Right? 

“I-I'm no miss... Old man...” He said slowly, his head dropping. He couldn't meet the Turk's gaze. His heart beat fluttered still, even with what had happened. The tightening pain was still there. He didn't care, he didn't love him. He knew that, or so he thought. He turned towards the door quickly, as he muttered a ' _I should go._ ', but it didn't seem like the door wanted to open. Causing the man to curse in Greek. Sadiq blinked once, twice... As the person turned to face him. He eyes went wide, realizing who it was.

“G-Greece...?” He said as he look at the other, completely shocked and unable to say anything at the moment. There were so many questions running through his mind, he didn't know where to begin.  
He started to blush from embarrassment, realizing the comment he just made. “I can... See that now... Brat.” He said back, looking at the Greek more closely.

He was really nicely dressed up. The outfit he was wearing seemed to be one of the kind, hugging the others body shape perfectly. He didn't look bad at all. He looked away quickly, realizing he was staring. He could feel his chest start to tighten up. 

“How did you get here, and into my country, for that matter?” He asked Greece, who was still trying to open the door, swearing to himself.

Heracles stopped pounding on the door when he heard the Turks question. He turned towards him, averting his green eyes towards the floor. He couldn't look at the Turk, for he knew he would stare. He saw the outfit he was sporting. Heracles had always been a sucker for the outfits the Turk would wear while dancing, and he was just a sucker for this man in front of him. Hopelessly in love... But he kept telling himself it wasn't worth it. He didn't want to go through the previous break down he had had again... That was for sure. 

“Cyprus... Told me we we're going to a party... I didn't pay attention to where it was... He told me it would help me forget... About what had happened.” The Greek swallowed hard, as his gaze started to drift up the Turks body. This had to be some sick joke. This was suppose to make him feel better?! The man that he knew couldn't love him, didn't care about him. Great... And now he was stuck here. He continued to feel the pounding in his chest. Oh, what was he going to do now? “You?” 

It was the only thing he could think to say, as he shifted on his feet and folded his arms, attempting, but failing to cover himself. He felt so stupid in this outfit, right now. Stupid that he got tricked. What had he ever done to deserve so much pain in less than a month? Although he tried to hide what he was feeling from the Turk, for he honestly had no idea how this meeting would end.

“Ah... Well, I was told that there was going to be a big event here by... Egypt and TRCN. For the same reason you came.” He said slowly, as he started to stick the pieces together in his head. “We we're... Both tricked, then.” He chuckled awkwardly, scratching his head. “And they locked us in here, for now.” He added, as he glanced at the door.

He really had no clue what to do now. They were both just stuck here, now and for who knows how long. He glanced back over at Greece, noticing that the other didn't look too pleased either with the situation, and he had every right to be... But should he say something? It had been a couple of weeks now, since the outburst Greece and he had had during the world meeting. 

He should at least do something, so that the tension between them would die down a bit. His heart started beating hard in his chest as he thought back to those moments. He drew a deep breath through his nose, and swallowed back his pride for just a bit, know the issues between them couldn't be danced around for much longer. They couldn't just keep doing this forever, nor could his heart could take it forever. If it was him who had to say it, then so be it. Here, and now, was the best time. 

“I'm sorry,” He began, making sure he could hear it. “I'm so sorry for what happened these past couple weeks.” He told Greece, looking back to him unable to turn away this time.

Heracles almost thought he didn't hear the Turk right... He was sorry? But for what? The things that had happened? But he didn't care did he? The Greek was so confused. as he studied Sadiq's expression. His own showing confusion. All over again the pain of the events previously flashed before his mind, and how stupid he was to love. He took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest as it tightened as their eyes met. They couldn't dance around this issue any longer. So, the Greek got the courage to speak. Although, his voice was shaky. Clearly things still greatly bothered the Greek.

“What do you mean...? You're sorry for what, exactly? I thought you didn't care... You showed that pretty clearly at the meeting, when you yelled at America... I'm nothing, but a brat to you.... Along with other things that were stated.” The Greek couldn't bring himself to state anything specific, for it hurt honestly to remember how he felt so broken during that moment. Not that the pain wasn't still there, anyways. But he didn't want to break down again, he wouldn't, and couldn't. He had already convinced himself he was the stupid one in all of this. To let himself be so venerable like that. “You don't care... So, you have no need to be sorry...” Those words stung, saying them, a lot more than they should have to the Greek. 

Those words had to be said. To confirm, more to himself than anything, that the other didn't care. For the expression the other showed was not mimicking what Heracles thought was true. But he was too scared. He didn't want to get hurt again. He couldn't take another fight not now, and especially not like the one they had during the meeting. Sadiq shook his head as the other spoke. Greece was all wrong, this whole thing was a giant misunderstanding that went bitter and turned into this mess. 

“No... No, you're wrong. That's not true. You are not just a brat to me. I was angry... I wasn't thinking at that point, during the meeting. I-I care about you, so much that I didn't know what I was saying anymore. You got it wrong.” He said suddenly, stopping Greece from talking. He sighed, collecting his thoughts. “I do care.” He said, calmly biting his bottom lip. 

Sadiq had never been good at expressing his feelings, but he hoped that the Greek would at least just listen to what he was saying, and take it to an account of what happen back at the meeting. The last thing he wanted, was for this to turn into an another yelling match. He wouldn't be able to take that, honesty, he was still so tired and broken from the last one. Who knows what would happen if they were to fall into that spiral again?

Heracles stopped talking when the Turk cut him off. His eyes widened further, which he hadn't thought possible. He did care? But that fight... The fact that after they had sex, he acted so distant... The Greek's head was spinning, and he couldn't help the silent tears that fell now. Part of him had hoped he heard him right, the other half had hoped he was just imagining this. For he couldn't take another heart break, another fight. He just couldn't.

“But... You... You acted so distant... And what you said.... I... Don't... Understand...” He choked on his words. Here he was, falling apart again. He tore his gaze away. He didn't want this to be some sick joke. He had already been tricked today. What was to say this wasn't another? But honestly, by how the Turk sounded, it didn't seem to be so... “Why? Why do I still love you, after everything...? If this is some sick joke... I... I don't want to be here anymore...” He whispered, shaking as he hid his face behind his hair the best he could. 

God, he hadn't showed this emotion in a long time, and felt like a small child, but he was so confused. Had this all really been just one big misunderstanding after all? Had he just taken everything the wrong way? That was beginning to seem to be the case. Sadiq slowly walked closer to the Greek. He lifted up a hand to Greece's face, and carefully wiped the tears that were starting to roll down his cheeks, as the nation tried to keep himself from breaking down again after what he just said. 

“I was scared, you know. I was so scared that you loved me... Because I was scared that it would turn into what happened to the last person who said that to me.” He confessed trailing off for a moment. “I was scared, so I rejected your feelings, and my own, so it won't hurt like that again. I tried to hide how I felt. I didn't want to love again... But in the end, I guess I ended up break your heart, and my own anyways. This is all my fault, I should have known better then thinking that pushing you away would fix it. So, I'm sorry for treating you like that.” He finished, dropping his hand away. 

He tried to keep his emotions in check as he watched for the others response, hoping that he would understand at least a bit of what he was saying. His heart was hurting so much, he didn't know what he would do if the Greek would just leave him again after this. Heracles felt a soft gentle hand on his cheek as it wiped tears he had forgotten about away. His green eyes, which had been so empty for weeks, filled with emotion once more. His eyes met the Turk's darker ones. It was clear that what had happened now had truly upset, and broken the poor man. 

“Y-You were afraid to love me?" He choked on his words again, almost afraid he hadn't heard him right. So, it was a big misunderstanding, and the things the Greek had said... That he hated him, hated loving him, that he'd be better off if he wasn't around, and that he himself should just disappear so he didn't have to deal with it. The realization hit harder that those words probably were so hurtful to the Turk. And here he thought he was being used. He was a fool, just like the Turk said... A fool for ever saying that. 

He leaned forward, his face burying itself into the Turks chest, as he tried to calm down. Honestly, hearing those words came as a relief, but also fuelled more pain. He had been such a idiot before. He felt so stupid. He shook as he felt arms go around him. 

“Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ... (I'm so sorry...)” It was all he could think to say, but he hoped his words held some type of meaning. He truly was sorry, for what he had said before. He didn't hate him. Honestly, he loved this man foolishly, but if he cared then maybe it was ok to be hopelessly in love with him.

Heracles wasn't expecting such a sweet kiss from Sadiq, and the fact he got one made his heart beat quicken. His lips were so soft. and Heracles practically melted against him once he realized what was going on, as he closed his eyes. He couldn't help, but enjoy the kiss, this contact after weeks of being miserable, after what had happened. Maybe this could work? His mind reasoned as he leaned more into Sadiq, wanting to be closer. He was enjoying the taste of the others lips. Heracles couldn't get enough of it.

All too soon did the Turk pull away, and his green eyes opened again. He hadn't been conscious that he had closed, in all honesty, as he glanced up at the Turk's face, looking disappointed. That's when he realized soft music still played in the background, and he couldn't help, but form a small smile on his face as an idea popped up into his head. 

“To make up what happened... Let's make this the best night to remember... Just us... We can start with dancing...” Heracles muttered, as he broke away from the warmth of the other. Which saddened him, as he posed. He didn't know many moves, and the Turk knew this. But he knew a few, as he started to sway his hips to the music a little, luring the Turk almost into joining him, or showing off. It was a mixture of the two, as he turned, giving the Turk a slight show of the moves he could perform, from the years they spent together. A small smirk graced the Greek's features, knowing Sadiq was staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've managed to pop out seven chapters. I'm not _ending_ the story, but there will be a much bigger distance between chapters.  
>  I believe I've mentioned, but I am in school. And it was fine, working on this during the early parts of it. However, it's getting a bit more demanding. So, rather than every Sunday, like you're used to, chapters will come out when I've had time to write them, and get them to my editor to work through.  
> This may have chapters coming out days, or weeks later. I'll try to not let it get to months in between, but my class work is the determining factor to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I will post an update for when the next chapter comes out when I'm finished writing it out.   
> This story will not die any time soon! ;)   
> Have a lovely week everyone <3


End file.
